


Restraint

by Suphomie



Series: Restraint [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Murder, OCD, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Stalking, Theo has so many issues, psychopathic thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-09 17:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 24,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8901622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suphomie/pseuds/Suphomie
Summary: Theo wants Stiles more than anything, but he doesn't want to manipulate him. He wants the real deal, holding hands in public, making out in dim lighting, the 'I love you's.But stiles is more than a bit stubborn.





	1. Chapter 1

"What the hell are you doing here?" Stiles asks, suspicious voice echoing through the quiet forest. A gust of wind blows past them both, making Stiles cross his long arms, a small shiver running through his body. Theo looks him up and down.

An oncoming smirk makes Theos lips quirk up. Being confident is his go-to, because being _himself_? It's just not an option. Not now at least, not until Stiles trusts him. But trust is a delicate thing, isn't it? It's so easily broken. Not so easily mended, but Theos managed to fix up things with the pack quite nicely, even Scott. 

Oh, but Stiles? He's a stubborn thing.

"Scott told me you guys were looking for footprints," Theo answers, straightening his stance. Stiles' eyes search his body for a moment, then they snap back to Theos eyes. "Thought I could help," Theo adds.

" _Help_ ," Stiles scoffs, rolling his eyes. He glances down at his phone- probably seeing if Scotts gonna come anytime soon- but sighs, and looks back up. "You've tries to _help_ before. It ended pretty bad, don't you think?"

Theo shrugs casually. "I admit, I've made some mistakes," like plunging his claws into Scott McCall and listening to his heartbeat die away, "but I apologized. I've made my peace with what I've done. The rest of your friends have to."

Stiles shakes his head. "They may have forgiven you, but I can see past the bullshit."

"The bullshit?" Theo asks, tilting his head, smirk not fading.

Stiles shrugs, looking him head to toe again in a way that makes Theo wish he wouldn't stop looking. Theo shakes the thought out of his head just as Stiles continues, "some things aren't forgivable. Killing Scott, paralyzing Lydia, shooting Malia. Those weren't some mistakes- you meant to hurt them."

Theo supresses a growl, and he honestly can't help that his smirk fades off his lips. Theo likes to think he's not a terrible person. Oh no, he's no saint, not by any means, but he's not the worst either. Theo didn't _want_ to hurt anybody. But he did want power, and maybe his lust for it corrupted him. But that's over. Theo's not gonna hurt them again. Maybe others, though...

"I never hurt you," Theo says, smirk quickly returning, mask of confidence back again. He may have not fought the dread doctors about hurting others, but he made sure he _never_ had to hurt Stiles. He fought hard about that. 

Because Stiles is _his_. And no one gets to hurt what's his.

Stiles makes a face of confusion, then turns away from Theo, and looks to where headlights from Scotts car are growing from the dirt road ten feet away.

-

The grocery store is quiet. Of course it's quiet, it's a Thursday night. No one stops for groceries this time of day. Well, no one except Stiles Stilinski, apparently. 

He's rolling his cart through the aisles, seemingly aimlessly, just grabbing whatever looked good to him. Theo is ten steps behind, naturally. He doesn't do much during the day, he basically only fantasizes about Stiles, then compulsively cleans every inch of his apartment just to calm his mind. Because lets face it, if he fantasizes too long he might just go into Stiles' house and strip him and... and he shouldn't want to do that.

Stiles grabs a box of frozen pizza from the freezer, and catches Theo around the corner. He slowly puts the box into his cart, giving Theo a stare of confusion and maybe a bit of annoyance.

"What, didn't get to spend enough time with me the other night?" Stiles snarks, hands gripping the the shopping cart with both his hands. Theo smirks as he walks up to the other side of the cart. He holds up a small bottle of Advil.

"I have a headache," he says, which surprisingly isn't a lie. This supermarket is right over a room in the tunnels and all these different frequencies are making his brain pound against his skull. The price for stalking around Stiles, he supposes- a prove he's more than willing to pay.

Stiles rolls his eyes, and starts walking back down the aisle. Theo follows behind him. "So what're doing here so late?" 

Stiles shrugs, dropping a tub of icecream into his cart full of other various junk foods. "Couldn't sleep. Maybe I'm stressed about the fact that you're fuckinj back, most likely plotting world domination."

"You know," Theo says, only a few steps behind, "stress isn't too good for you. But I'm sure trusting me will help you with that."

Stiles abruptly stops. Theo stops as well. He huffs out a fristrated breath, then turns his cart around, that the only thing between the two. "What the hell's your problem?" Stiles snaps, "I mean, seriously, why the fuck do you want my trust? What do you want from me?!"

Theo leans against the front of the cart, and flashes a toothy grin. "Go on a date with me."

Stiles mouth falls open a bit. Oh, how Theo wishes he could kiss them. But not right this moment, right now he's waiting in baited breath for Stiles' response. Not total disgust, he hopes. 

Stiles scoffs, and mutters, "you're a nutjob."

Theos chuckles, low in his throat. Stiles keeps walking and Theo follows behind again. "C'mon," he says. He wasn't exactly hoping for a yes, but he wanted a little something. No matter. He can be patient. "I think I could show you a good time."

"Yeah, pass," Stiles says back. Theos smirk doesn't falter, but he can feel his blood boiling. He likes to think he's patient, but god. He's not used to being told no, not being able to get what he wants. And he wants Stiles. God, he wants him.


	2. Chapter 2

Loneliness is something Theo doesn't enjoy but something he's come accustomed to. Being trapped in the tunnels, not allowed to speak until spoken to does that to a person. It's been programmed in him since he was ten.

Theo thought he'd have a pack by now though, that's why he lives alone in a three bedroom apartment, which is more than a bit depressing, but soon enough he'll have Stiles, right? Then it will be a bit less lonely.

He's even bought some things Stiles likes. Some movies, books, he even bought a TV. Usually just a bed and his laptop is all he really needs, but he got all comfortable furniture just for him. He hopes Stiles appreciates it.

_Sometimes he thinks that Stiles will have to appreciate it if Theo just speeds things along and takes what he wants..._

But no. He doesn't want that, taking things by force hasn't worked, and he can't fuck up with Stiles. It might be torture waiting, but it'll hurt more if Stiles hates him. 

Not that his relationship with stiles right now is too great. But their working through their issues.

Theo sighs from where he's draped acrossnthe leather couch he bought. The TV's not on because TV gives him a headache, and he's just finished cleaning the apartment for the second time today. Nothing to pass the time but fanatasizing he supposes. Although, he _could_ sneak up onto Stiles' roof, watch him through his window. But it's late, and if Stiles is asleep, then god, he might be tempted to go inside, feel him up a bit. And imagine if Stiles woke up to that? All Theo's efforts would be for nothing.

Of course Theo had to fall for the one who despised him. It would have been so much easier to fall for Malia, or Lydia, or even Scott, the guys so trusting it's almost too easy. But maybe that's what makes Stiles so special. He's not easily manipulated, not easily trusting. So loyal that he can't bare to trust anybody that _might_ be a threat to his friends that he cares for so much. Theo hopes one day Stiles will be that loyal to him.

When Theo first appeared, his plan didn't include Stiles at all. In fact, he'd thought of him as a nuisance that would blow his cover at first. Someone that he'd have to get rid of. But then, Theo was intrigued that night Stiles and Liam followed him into the woods. It was obvious Stiles had been the one to orchestrated the whole thing. Theo had never seen someone so loyal, yet so reckless to get his answers, so determined.

Then, when Theo was at the school that night Donavon attacked him, it really sealed the deal. As soon as he saw Stiles kill him- even if it was indirectly- he fell. Hard. 

And now Theo is full on obsessed. He knows everything about him, where he goes at night, what he does for fun. The way he closes his eyes close in concentration when he masturbates, how he spreads his legs nice and wide, how his fingers ghost over his hole, but he never quite works up the courage to push them in. That night he was very close- too close- to walking into the room and fucking him senseless. He had had to go back to tunnels and fuck Tracey for an hour just to get it out of his system.

Doesn't matter now, though. Tracey's dead. So is Josh. The last time he saw Corey he had turned quickly away in fear. He's sure Hayden would do the same. That whole having a pack thing didn't quite work out for him, did it?

But Theo's discovered that maybe he was never really after a pack. He couldn't possibly care about more than one person at a time. Maybe he was just after love. Acceptance. Power, yes, of course, but he doesn't want power anymore, he wants someone to wake up to everyday. 

Theo stands, ready to go for round three of cleaning the house compulsively then trying to get a restless sleep, but then his phone buzzes in his pocket. He picks it up curiously, not sure who would want to speak to him at this hour.

When he reads the screen, he's more than a bit surprised to see Stiles has texted him. He reads the text that says, _We need to talk_. 

Theo's lips curl into a smirk.

-

The abandoned parking lot Stiles instructed him to meet at is dark and only has two cars- Theo's truck, and Stiles' jeep that Stiles is leaning against. As Theo walks closer, he sees that Stiles has dark circles around his eyes, and looks a bit thin. He's wearing a baggy sweatshirt that's far too loose on him.

"What did you want to talk about so late?" Theo asks. It's 4:27 am. Theo knows he stays up late, but damn, this is excessive even for him.

"I couldn't sleep," Stiles admits, sounding about as tired as he looks. Theo smirks at the thought of Stiles texting Theo because he couldn't sleep. "I wanna know why you're bothering Scott again? What's your plan?"

Theo crosses his arms over his chest casually, shrugging as he takes another step closer. "Nothing this time."

"Then what do you want, Theo?" Stiles snaps, obviously having a low tolerance for Theo's smugness right now, "You always have a game. So what's the game? You wanna kill Scott again? You want a pack? What, what is it?" 

Theo would like nothing more than to tell him why he's really sticking around after everything, why he's begged for everyones forgiveness. That he wants him, wants everything about him. But that probably wouldn't make him any less anxious about having Theo around.

So, Theo only shrugs again. "Friends?" He says. Stiles looks him up and down suspiciously. Theo takes another step foward. "You don't have to worry about me, Stiles. What could I possibly want?"

Stiles stares at him for a long moment, then looks away with a shrug. He starts walking back to his car, muttering, "I don't know."

Aw. He's exhausted, poor thing. He thought that by inviting Theo to talk, he'd somehow find the answers he'd been looking for. Theo really wants to comfort him, but he can wait. He can be patient. Theo turns around and starts walking to his car.

"Why'd you come?" Stiles asks before Theo gets into his car. Theo turns to look at him. Stiles continues, "it's 4 am. Why did you come to an abandoned parking lot in the middle of nowhere to talk to me?"

Theo leans against the door of his car, smirk returning. "I told you, Stiles. I'll always be looking out for you. So if you need someone to snap at, you can snap at me."

Stiles looks him up and down, lips slightly parted. Then he looks away, and steps into his car. Theo steps into his car as well. 

Yeah. He can be patient. Because he won't have to be patient much longer.


	3. Chapter 3

Theo doesn't care for clubs. The loud, pulsating music hurts his head, and the alcohol can't get him drunk. And worse than that, there's all the people. God. The people. Drunk sweaty bodies all crammed together, moving their bodies around the dance floor like they're idiots. So, why is Theo sitting in a club right now, in the dark corner, at a table by himself?

Well, it's why he does most things. Because of Stiles.

Stiles drove here with Lydia about an hour ago, Stiles all bitter and pouty, obviously forced here by the banshee. Now he's sitting at the bar alone while Lydia dances with a buff tan guy on the floor.

Theo's been watching him for a while now and he's had three drinks. Every so often he scowers the place, either looking for someone to talk to or potential threats, Theo can't tell. He looks bored, but he's probably waiting to sober up a bit before trying to drive home.

Theo has only seen Stiles (with Stiles' knowlage) once since the night when they talked at 4 am. It was at Scott's place, when Theo had stopped by to drop off some books he knacked from the dread doctors lair (hey, he's still trying to earn their trust). Stiles was there, and had only glances once at him, cheeks filling with a rose color against his pale skin. Theo didn't mention anything, and he could sense Stiles was grateful for it.

A few people on the dance floor block his view of Stiles. He huffs out an annoyed breath, patiently waiting for the crowd to clear a bit. But when it does, he's not happy with what he sees.

A man is sitting next to him, leaning in a bit too close, smug smile on his lips, brown hair and green eyes. Theo supresses a growl as Stiles looks to him with a small smile on his lips. Theo's nails grow into claws as he stares at the man with a burning rage. 

"Can I buy you a drink?" The man asks, light, playful tone. 

Stiles holds up his half drunk whiskey, and says back, "I'm good thanks." The mans hand rests lightly on Stiles' thigh.

Theo stands abruptly from his seat. He's not possessive, he thinks. He just doesn't like people to touch his things. Is that really so wrong? And maybe he's a bit jealous about how easily Stiles smiles at the random man.

Theo pushes his way across the club, bumping into drunk partiers as he does, ignoring their suprised noises as he goes. The only thought on his mind is how good this mans blood will feel dripping down his arms.

When he finally reaches the pair, ready to quite literally tear this mystery man apart, he hears Stiles says, "I'm here with my friend, so- I probably have to drive her home."

The man gives one last smile, muttering something kindly, then backing off. Theo stops in his tracks, claws retracting, as his eyes follow the man walk back to a table, saying something to his friend sitting there. Theo glances back at Stiles briefly, then turns and starts walking towards the door. He's starting to feel ansy, and suddenly he needs to kill something, anything. And if he stays here a moment longer, he might take it out on Stiles. He has to go, quickly-

"Theo?" A voice calls, making Theo freeze. He turns back around, only to see Stiles staring back at him.

Theo swallows, quickly regaining composure, even though he'd like nothing more than to rip apart flesh right now. He lets an easy smirk draw upon his lips, as he steps up and leans against the bar next to Stiles. "Hi, Stiles."

Stiles looks him up and down, taking a sip of his whiskey. "What are you doing here?" He asks suspiciously, though he doesn't seem _too_ suspicious. Which is odd. He must be a bit too tipsy.

Theo shrugs casually, smirk not faltering. "I wanted to get out," he says, "is it a crime to have fun?"

"No," Stiles says, "I just always assumed that you mutilated bodies, and plotted assinations for fun."

Theo laughs, a genuine laugh too. He hardly does that. Stiles takes another sip of his drink, as Theo defends, "Well as much as mutilating bodies sounds like fun, dancing's fun too."

Stiles rolls his eyes. It's good that Stiles sent that guy away, because Theo's pretty sure this place would have been a blood bath if he hadn't. Then all his hard work and patience would be wasted. Theo puts his elbows on the table, and asks, "do you need a ride home?"

Stiles looks at him surprised for a moment, then says, "I'm here with Lydia, she probably wouldn't appreciate me leaving her."

Just at that moment, both their eyes snap over to the door, where Lydia leaving, guy on her arm. Stiles glances back at the table with a sigh. Theo wonders if he still likes her. It's been years, though, hasn't it? Surely he should've gotten over it by now. Ha. Well who is Theo to talk? He's loved Stiles for a while now, and he's never gonna get over it.

"Looks like she wouldn't care," Theo says back with a smirk. Stiles takes his drink and downs it, clearly a bit annoyed. Theo's sure he's used to his friends abandoning him by now.

"My jeeps here," Stiles says, "And I don't feel like having to come back here to get it."

Theo glances back at the guy who was hitting on him, who's still glancing over in Stiles' general direction every so often. He supresses a growl. He needs to leave right now. And it would ease his mind a bit if Stiles left too. One more drink and he might go home with somebody. And Theo can't have that.

"I'll make sure your jeep gets home," Theo promises, wanting to speed this up.

Stiles looks confused again, this time a bit of suspicion leaking into his expression. "Why do you want to drive me home so bad?" He questions, leaning in a bit so he doesn't have to shout over the music, "what are you planning?"

Theo can't help but roll his eyes. Sometimes he wishes Stiles would cool it with the suspicion. Theo's not even up to anything this time, he's trying to be a good person, driving him home so he doesn't get into an accident. "Nothing," Theo says, "do you want a ride home or not?"

Stiles seems to think for moment, staring down at his empty cup. He doesn't like clubs either, Theo can sense his discomfort. "Yeah, okay," he says, standing for him seat. 

Theo smiles. He grabs his keys from his back pocket, walking towards the back door, Stiles following behind him. He only looks back at the guy once more, then leaves the building. His truck is parked a few feet away, and he steps into it. Stiles takes a moment, but then does hop into the passangers side.

 

The night is quiet, hardly any cars are out on the road, which is unusual for a saturday night. Theo looks to his right, to see Stiles looking out the window, head in his hand, tired. 

Theo's hands shift on the wheel, as he says, "You know, I never would've thought you liked clubs."

Stiles doesn't look at him. "I don't," Stiles says, "Lydia just didn't want to go alone."

"Didn't seem like she even cared you were there," Theo says quietly. No one appreciates Stiles, how he's willing to give up his time, just to make his friends happy.

"You trying to break the pack apart again?" Stiles asks, finally turning his head, "'Cause fool me once.."

"Just an observation," Theo says back, with a shrug. He's not _trying_ to tear Stiles apart from his pack, but it might speed things up a bit. 

Stiles looks down at the radio, and turns on a random station. A moment later, he switches to a different one, and listens to a crappy pop song for a minute or so. Then he turns the radio off, looking back at the window. Theo observes him with curious eyes. Interesting. Theo could watch him for hours.

After a few minutes driving in silence, he pulls into Stiles' driveway, and shuts off the engine.

Stiles reaches into his pocket, and hands Theo a key. Theo looks at it, and sees that it's to his jeep. "If you crash it, I'm gonna murder you," he says. Theo grins. 

Stiles opens the door, but then stops, glancing back at Theo, like he has words at just the tip of his tongue that he can't get out.

"You're welcome, Stiles." Theo says.

Stiles looks back to the door. He opens it all the way and steps out. Theo watches him walk into his house before he turns the engine back on and drives away. Tonight went better than he thought it would. And Stiles trusts him with his car. That's certainly a step in the right direction. Now, to bring Stiles' jeep back.

-

Theo watches the people poor out from the club from the dark alley way, waiting patiently for the man with brown hair to come out. When he does, he stumbles a bit, more than a little drunk. Theo grabs him by the back of the shirt and drags him into the abandoned alley, eyes glowing yellow. 

The guy falls to the ground with a thud, head hitting the concrete. He looks up at Theo with a mixture of fear and confusion in his green eyes. Theo growls menacingly. 

He grabs the man by the throat, and slams him against the grimy brick wall. Before the man can even get a sound out, Theo digs his claws into his chest. Deep. The man cries out in pain, so Theo digs his fingers deeper, feeling thick blood coat his hand. 

The mans eyes stop moving, and his last breath is ragged and forced. Theo pulls his claws out, and lets go of his thoat, letting the lifeless body fall to the ground.

Theo closes his eyes, feeling blood drip down his arm. He loves the feeling. He takes a deep breath. When he opens his eyes, he glances down at the corpse. He looks around, glad no one caught him. He stares at thr body for a minute or so, then starts dragging it away, towards his car. Can't have the pack finding out about this.

Especially not Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any thoughts? Predictions? Requests?


	4. Chapter 4

_Theo wakes up to the sun shining through the blinds of his bedroom window. He squints his eyes against the strong morning rays._

_"Morning," Theo says, looking down at the warm, soft creature in his arms. Stiles looks back at him, eyes still groggy from sleep. But he still looks up, lips curling into a small greeting smile. Theo leans down and kisses him on top of his head, in the mess of brown hair._

_"Why is it so sunny?" Stiles asks, pulling the blanket up over his face, only his eyes and forehead visible. Theo chuckles._

_"It's morning," Theo says back, wrapping his arm further around the humans waist. Stiles groans at that, looking back up at Theo. Theo leans down with a smile, and kisses his pink lips. Stiles kisses back._

_Theo shifts so he's on top of him, and Stiles wraps his arms around his shoulders._

_Theo moves over to his neck, and licks a line up it. His hands hold up his weight from next to Stiles' torso. He kisses down Stiles' neck, one hand caresses his chest from under his shirt._

_"Ow, Theo," Stiles says, pulling away. Theo looks at him with concern. "Your claws."_

_Theo looks down at his hands. "Sorry," he mutters, retracting them. He kisses Stiles jaw again, leaving little pink marks as he does. Stiles closes his eyes again, smelling calm now._

_Theo's hands start rubbing over his chest again, claws back again. They only slightly scratch at his chest, not even enough for him to feel much. Not enough to hurt. Stiles, though, protests, "Theo, your claws-"_

_Theo digs a little deeper this time. Intentionally trying to hurt. "Ow, hey-" stiles says, opening his eyes wide, pushing at Theo's chest. Theo growls. He sinks his claws deep into Stiles' gut. He feels the blood drip down his arm._

_When Theo looks back up at Stiles, he's making a pained noise. "Theo-" he says, confused and scared at the same time. Theo's eyes shine yellow as he digs the claws in deeper, and he watches the life leave Stiles' eyes._

Theo abruptly sits up, in a cold sweat. He pants, looking the dark room. He throws the blanket off of him. It was a dream. A nightmare. Just a nightmare. He's had plently of nightmares. But not that awful before. He holds up his hand, just to make sure it's not really covered in Stiles' blood.

Theo swallows, and stands from the bed. He paces the bedroom for a moment. He needs to calm down, he's getting himself worked up. And if he get's too worked up, he'll really wake up with someones blood on his hands. 

He grabs a shirt from his hamper, and throws it on hastily, stepping into his shoes as he does. He leaves his apartment with only his keys and his wallet.

-

Theo walks through the streets of the town near where his apartment is. He never ventures out much- not by himself anyways. He usually follows Stiles around places. Which he knows makes him sound like a creep. And maybe he is a bit of a creep. Obsession does that to a person.

Theo stops in his tracks, sniffing the air. That scent he knows so well. He looks to his left, across the street to see Stiles sitting on a bench on the sidewalk. Theo tilts his head, checking the time on his phone. It's a little late to be out all alone. Theo smiles.

Theo crosses the street quickly, and walks up to the bench. Stiles looks up to him and then rolls his eyes. "Are you fucking stalking me?" He asks, "Or do you just happen to run into me everywhere I go?"

Theo chuckles, leaning against the side of the building with his arms crossed. This time he didn't even mean to run into him. "Maybe it's fate," he muses.

Stiles lets out a humorless, bitter laugh. Theo glances at the blue jeep on the side of the road. "What are you doing here?" Theo asks curiously.

Stiles hesitates before answering, but then says, "I'm waiting for Triple A," he huffs, "My car broke down. Again. They're gonna be another hour."

Theo takes a seat next to him on the bench. "But why were you here in the first place?" Theo asks, "This is pretty far from your house." Not to mention there's not much to do here alone. This is usually where you'd go out with friends, or a date.

"Why would I tell you?" Stiles says back, looking to him. Theo looks back at him. 

He only shrugs, smirk not leaving his face. "You don't have to tell me anything," He says casually, "Just curious."

They sit in silence for a few more moments. A comfortable silence. Theo would probably sit next to Stiles for hours. Taking in his scent, watching him. There he goes again, with those obsessive thoughts.

Theo looks across the street. No one's out. It's too late for friends to be out, but it's too early for any of the bars to close. The only non-bar open is a chinese food place across the street, that's completely empty besides the workers. 

"Hey," Theo says, turning his head, "Are you hungry?" Stiles narrows his eyes. Theo gesutures to the resturant. Stiles scoffs and rolls his eyes. "I'll pay," Theo adds. Stiles turns to look at him.

-

Theo stares across the table, as Stiles stuffs an egg roll into his mouth. He eats so animalistically, it would be a turn off if it wasn't so fascinating. He eats like a werewolf. He must've spent too much time with Scott- or even Malia- and started eating like them. Ha. Boy who runs with wolves, he supposes.

Stiles looks up, a bit of food dripping down his chin. He wipes it away, quickly swallowing as he snaps, "Why are you staring at me?"

Theo laughs, not bothering to look away. He only shrugs. Stiles looks at him strangley, then comtinues on his food. "So, if you're not stalking me," he starts, "What were you doing out so late? Hiding bodies? Scouting out victims?"

Theo takes a spoonful of brown rice and eats it, beforing swallowing and answering, "I was going for a walk. My apartments up the road."

Stiles takes another bite of his eggroll. "Apartment?" He asks, mouth full of food. He swallows. "I thought you lived in the tunnels."

"I bought an apartment." Theo says casually. Stiles shrugs, finishing his eggroll and taking a sip of his drink. Theo leans in a bit closer, and asks, "So are you gonna tell me why you were here?"

Stiles sighs. He seems drained by whatever the reason is. He's tired, Theo can tell. He wonders when he last slept well. "I was stood up," Stiles says, looking down at his food, "by a date."

Theo smirk falters a bit. His blood boils. A date? Theo killed some guy for even talking to Stiles, what would he do to someone actually dating him? The only reason that Theo's staying calm right now is the fact that he was stood up. Lucky for whoever was supposed to date him. "Oh." Theo says simply.

"It was a fucking tindr date too, that somehow makes it worse." Stiles goes on, still chewing.

"Tindr date?" Theo says, smirk returning. He's calming down now, he has control back. "You know they could've been a murderer. Maybe you dodged a bullet."

"Yet here I am, sitting across from one." Stiles says. But he says it lightly, so Theo's smirk grows a little wider. 

"A reformed murderer," Theo says smugly. Not exactly a lie. A reforming murderer. He's working on it.

"You're still on that?" Stiles asks, taking another sip of his drink. Theo tilts his head, just as Stiles continue, "you killed Scott for power, you shot Malia for power from the desert wolf, you paralyzed Lydia to take over a pack just for power. You're a sociopathic meglomaniac. Can you actually reform from that?"

Theo's smirk falls. He is right, though. All of it. He craved power before, more than craved he ached for it, but now he wants something better- love. Of course he can't say any of that though. So he decides to say, "Yet here you are- eating dinner with me."

Stiles stares at him for a long moment. Those beautiful brown eyes staring into him, like he's trying to read his mind- read his soul. He likes spending time with Theo (though he'd never admit it) and he's searching Theo's eyes for the answer why. Then he looks away. "Maybe I'm as fucked up as you," he mutters, so quietly Theo's sure he wouldn't hear him without supernatural hearing.

A noise from Stiles' phone rings through the empty resturant. Stiles picks the blue phone up and glances at the text on the screen. "Triple A's here." He says, pushing his seat out. Stiles reaches into his back pocket, and grabs his leather wallet. "How much did this cost?" He asks.

"Don't bother," Theo says, finishing his drink, "This was on me."

"Yeah, but-"

"Stiles," Theo says, making Stiles looks back up to him, "I've got it. You don't have to pay."

Stiles looks at him curiously, then nods slightly, and puts his wallet back into his pocket. He looks like he wants to say thank you, but doesn't know how to say it. So after a minute, he decides to mumble, "I'll pay next time."

Theo's smile returns. Next time.


	5. Chapter 5

The Stilinski house is always so quiet when Stiles' home alone. For how loud Stiles is the rest of the time, he's pretty quiet when he's alone. And now, it's nearly three in the morning, so of course he's asleep. He shifts in his sleep, alot, he has too many dreams. Nightmares, perhaps.

Theo never stands in Stiles' room like this, out in the open, not lurking in the corner or in the tree outside- and especially not while Stiles looks like _this_.

His usual wide, expressive eyes, are closed, long eyelashes resting on his cheeks. His lips are parted a bit- just enough to make Theo tempted to kiss then right here, right now. And he looks so _calm_. Like an innocent baby deer, curled up in tall blades of grass, that Theo just happened to stumble across. It's quite a beautiful sight.

But Theo usually never allows himself to watch Stiles sleep. The first time he didn't realize the lack of control he'd experience, and touched him. It was just a caress of the cheek, really, it wasn't even sexual- _but god_. Theo was far too close to taking what he wanted. He had to run into the woods and shift into wolf form for over twelve hours to get it out of his system. 

So why is Theo here now? 

Well, it's his last chance to. For a couple months Scott and Stiles have been talking about moving into an apartment together, and graduation just past a few weeks ago. So it's finally happening, tommorrow in fact, Stiles' room is even filled with cardboard boxes. So if there's gonna be a werewolf in the apartment, Theo will never get away with sneaking in, not even being outside what with the supernatural sense of smell. It's sort of depressing, but Theo isn't _too_ disapointed because things are progressing quite nicely between them.

But that doesn't mean Theo isn't going to take advantage of this perfect oppurtunity. The sheriffs on shift, and Stiles took (a little too many) sleeping pills earlier today.

Theo stares down at the unconcious boy with fascination. How could anybody be so perfect? He has it all. He's clever, he's sarcastic, he's beyond fucking beautiful. 

Theo wants him. So bad. More than he's ever wanted anything before. It's maddening, his extreme want- _desire_ \- for something he can't just take. Never once has he wanted something he couldn't take. Or at least manipulate. But no, Stiles just has to be the most difficult person on the planet.

But patience. He can be patient. No one can deny something forever, right? 

Theo doesn't believe in fate, or destiny. He doesn't think Stiles was made for him, or that they're _meant_ to be. But if he wants it this bad, that must count for something right? Certainly Theo can love him just as much as anyone else, he can make him happy.

Stiles shifts away, so Theo can only see the back of his head, and he crosses his arms around himself, shivering a bit. Theo grabs the blanket that's been thrown off the bed, and drapes it across him. Stiles curls into it a bit.

"Soon," Theo whispers to no one in particular. Soon.

-

Theo takes a cardboard box out of the trunk of Scott's moms car Scott had borrowed, and starts carrying it towards the apartment building. Scott had inlisted him and Malia to help them, and Theo's still trying to win trust points with him. 

Theo would be more than happy to help Stiles as well, but when he'd tried to pick up one of his boxes, Stiles had snatched it out of his hands, and gave him a dirty look. Baby steps.

Their apartment is luckily on the first floor, though, so Theo doesn't have to walk far. He places the random box labled 'stuff' on the floor next to a pile of similarly sized boxes. Scott comes in a moment later, saying, "These are all I have in my car, the rest I have to pick up later."

Malia comes in after a moment, with a small box labled, 'clothes', and Stiles follows, holding two heavy boxes stacked on top of eachother. His arms quiver a bit, but he manages to set them down. 

Scott claps his hands together, as smiles, looking around the livingroom full of boxes. "We did a lot heavy lifting. I think we should go out and celebrate."

Theo nearly laughs at the words. Scott's like a fucking cartoon character, it's ridiculous. How can anybody be so positive all the time? Isn't it tiring? It was tiring for Theo just to pretend, how can anybody _actually_ be good?

"Let's go get pizza," Malia suggests- well, insists- grabbing her hoodie from on top of a box. Scott nods in agreement, grabbing his own coat.

Stiles glances at Theo for a moment. Then he looks at Scott and gives him a look. They seem to have an entire conversation in just looks, that ends with Stiles looking away with an eye roll. Scott turns to Theo, and asks, "You wanna come?"

Theo smiles, turning his gaze towards Stiles putting on his jacket. "Sure."

-

Malia eats like an absolute animal, ripping apart her pizza with her fangs, making the sauce fly everywhere, Theo observes, eating his own slice of olive covered pizza. What did Stiles ever see in her? As far as Theo knows (which is pretty far) Malia is the only one Stiles has ever dated and had sex with. 

The only reason Theo doesn't want to rip her apart (which, fine, isn't entirely true. He still wants to whenever he remebers they'd fucked) is because the plan all along had been to seduce Malia, but then Theo had grown feelings for Stiles instead. He wanted to kill Malia, just to get her out of the way, but then they broke up on their own, so she's not really a threat anymore.

"So about that body we found-" Scott begins, wiping his mouth of grease. Theo tenses. Body? Have they found the body?

"What body?" Theo asks casually. He's learned to control his heartbeat, but Stiles still looks to him suspiciously, narrowing his eyes as he chews.

"Lydia led us to a body," Malia says with her mouth full, spewing cheese at the table, "it was all ripped apart by the highway."

Theo nearly sighs in relief, but keeps a calm expression. He'd put the body near the nemeton, with the rest of the dead chimeras. Since the dread doctors left, (or died, Theo still isn't clear about what happened to them) no one has gone to the nemeton, so he figured no one would find it. His secret is still safe it seems.

"Anyways," Scott says, taking a sip of his soda, "I think there might be an omega hiding in the woods. It couldn't be anybody but a werewolf that did that."

Stiles is staring at Theo. Theo looks back, casually taking a bite of his pizza. Stiles' eyes grow more suspicious. He thinks Theo did it- which, fair enough. Theo's done a lot of shit, but here's the thing- everything he does is for a reason. He's never just killed on a whim, everything is precalculated and it always has a purpose. Shouldn't Stiles know better by now, it's been months since the whole 'killing Scott, dread doctor, beast' situation.

"So maybe we should take shifts patrolling the woods," Scott says, just as Theo finishes his pizza, "Me and Liam will go tonight, who wants to go tomorrow night?"

"I'll go," Stiles says, putting his crumpled up napkin on his plate.

"I'll go too." Theo says, making everyone's head snap to him. "I mean, if you want," he says to Scott, "I'm happy to help." 

Stiles glares at him, as Scott considers this. ".. yeah that sounds good," Scott says, making Stiles turn his glare on Scott, "Thanks, Theo. You guys could go as soon as it gets dark."

So fucking trusting, it's unbelievable. Theo knows he's a good manipulator, but _Jesus_. Theo tried to kill him- _did_ kill him, for a little while. And he shot Malia, and paralyzed Lydia- well, Theo shouldn't complain. This is what he wants, afterall, but he didn't realize it'd be so easy.

Stiles' gaze flicks back to Theo. Theo smirks at him. Stiles only rolls his eyes.

"Perfect."


	6. Chapter 6

The woods are quiet at this time of night. The only sounds that could be heard are animals scurrying around the trees, and crickets chirping. And of course, Theo and Stiles' footsteps crunching the leaves beneath them.

Stiles' holding flash light and a bat between his fingers and Theo can't help but wonder how much good the bat will do if they do run into the omega. Well, good thing Theo's here to protect him. Though, Stiles doesn't seem so happy about that arrangment, not by the way he's being so uncharacteristically silent.

"Were there any more bodies?" Theo asks, just to break the silence. He can barely smell the scent of an omega, not enough to follow a trail, just enough to know that he was in these woods. Might still be here, too. Theo's head snaps to Stiles walking beside him. His lips are pressed together, and he's staring straight ahead like he's pretending Theo's not here. "Stiles?" Theo presses.

Stiles' head snaps over to him, glare evident in his eyes. Theo keeps a calm look, staring back at him, ignoring the hatred radiating off of the human. Stiles turns his gaze to ahead of them, and says, "Why the hell did you offer to scout out the woods with me?"

Theo grins, looking to the trees and dirt in front of them as he answers, "Maybe I like your company."

Stiles shakes his head, glancing at him. He runs a tongue over his bottom lip- which might just be the most attractive thing Theo has ever seen- and then turns away. Theo stuffs one of his hands into his jacket pocket. "You still don't trust me, do you?" He asks, though he knows what the answer will be. _No, of course not, blah, blah_ , but he does a bit. Even if he hasn't admitted it.

"I never did." Stiles says. "From the moment you cane back, I knew you were evil. And I was right."

"Evil?" Theo says, looking back at him. Stiles' head snaps back to him as he continues, "Evil's such a harsh term. I'm not _evil_."

"Then what are you? You-" he starts listing them on his fingers, "-killed your sister, made Liam fight Scott, killed Scott, paralyzed lydia, shot malia, then killed Tracey and Josh. That's not evil?"

Theo looks away for a moment. "Those were mistakes," he says with a casual shrug, "I changed. Turned over a new leaf."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "It's like you're not capable of telling the truth." He shakes his head, "Scott and the others may have believed you when you told them that, but I don't. You're full of shit, like always."

"So, what? I'm looking for some rogue omega in the middle of the night because I have nothing better to do?" Which- okay, is a half lie. He really doesn't have anything else to do. But, he also wants to help. And he doesn't just want to spend time with Stiles, he wants to get back in the packs good graces, and although Scott seems to have forgiven him, he knows that trust is earned. He's _trying_. 

"Or maybe you're trying to cover up your tracks." Stiles says, looking to the ground. Theo looks at him and is about to retort, when he hears the far off sound of a branch snapping. Theo stops in his tracks, and Stiles stops a moment later looking back at him.

"What?" Stiles asks, eyes searching him. Theo puts a finger to his lips, as he listens closely. He can barely make out footsteps. Stiles looks around the forest, and swallows nervously, Theo looks behind him, just as a roar rips through the night, and Stiles' yelp fills the air.

Theo's head snaps back around, just in time to see a werewold grab Stiles' wrist, and he hears a crack. Stiles grunts in pain, trying to free his wrist, as the omega makes him drop his bat. Theo snarls, eyes glowing golden. The omega looks to him, with his own glowing blue eyes. He releases Stiles' wrist, and growls, claws at his sides. 

A roar escapes out of Theo's chest, shaking his whole body in the process. The wolfs eyes fade back to normal brown, the scent of fear filling the air. Theo runs at him, and the omega runs off, back into the dark line of trees.

Theo considers running after the guy, but then stops and turns back to Stiles. He's leaning against a tree, clutching his arm close to his chest. "Are you okay?" He asks, stepping foward. He goes to grab the injured arm, but Stiles pulls away. 

"I'm fine," he mutters, looking over the limb. 

"Should I take you to the hospital, do you think it's broken?" Theo asks, this time successfully grabbing his arm, and looking it over.

"No, I'm fine," Stiles says more intently, pulling away, "it's just sprained, I'm _fine_." His voice cracks at the last word, as he rubs his bruised flesh. He's in pain, Theo can tell. His face is scrunches up a bit, and he's taking heavy breaths, and wow- Theo forgot how fragile humans are. One squeeze and they're in pain for days.

"Okay," Theo says calmly, "Then I'll take you to my place."

"What, no-"

"That _monster_ is still out here. I'm not leaving you alone, not when Scott's out," he says, though even if Scott was at home, he would still bring Stiles back to his apartment. For protection.

Stiles swallows. "Fine," he mutters, still a bit shaken up.

-

As soon as Stiles enters his apartment, he looks arpund with wide eyes. "Your apartment's huge," he mutters. Theo laughs, closing the door behind him. Trapping Stiles in. But Stiles doesn't seem so desperate to get away, by the way he's looking around the big livingroom. "How many bedrooms?"

"Three," Theo says quietly. It's still sort of upsetting that he lives here, all alone. Stiles looks at him with confusion in his eyes. Then he looks away, clutching at his arm.

"Sit." Theo say, cocking his head to the leather couch. Stiles does as he's told- which is a bit surprising- and sits on the sofa, sinking into the cushions a bit. And then he's sitting, and Theo is standing, in complete silence, and they're both staring at eachother. Theo swallows, letting out a small cough, as he asks, "Do you want something to drink?"

Stiles stares at him a moment longer before answering, "No, I'm good."

Theo nods. "Okay," he says, sitting on the other side of the couch. He's love to sit closer, but baby steps, right? He grabs the remote from the coffee table, and turns on the television. "Then let's kill some time."

Stiles looks away from him and to the TV, where some cooking show is playing, but Theo can't pay attention to it, because _Stiles is on his couch_. In his apartment. Sitting three feet away from him. Looking so vunreble, still holding his arm, and soft. With his beautiful scent bombarding Theo's nose. God, it's taking everything in Theo's power not to take him right now.

Theo takes in a deep breath. _Calm down_ , he urges himself. He's worked so hard, he can't ruin it now.

Theo keeps watching staring at the TV, hand aggressivly gripping the throw pillow next to him. Stiles kicks off his shoes, then tucks his feet under his body, making himself comfortable. Theo glances at him again, watching him rest his cheek on his good hand.

Theo looks down at his injured arm. Is bruising a terrible purple and yellow combination. It looks more than a bit painful. Theo can't imagine how it feels, and suddenly he regrets not taking him to get it checked. 

"Hey," The chimera says. Stiles looks over to him. Theo cocks his head towards the limb, and asks, "how bad does that hurt? Are you sure it's not broken?"

Stiles rolls his eyes. "I've had plenty of broken bones," he mutters, "I know what they feel like. It's just a sprain, I'll live."

Theo tilts his head. "You seem pretty mad about that."

Stiles shoots him a glare. Then he shakes his head, and looks to the floor. Theo sits up a bit, and asks, "what?"

Stiles doesn't look at him. He only swallows, and says, "I hate not being able to heal- ya know, like you guys. It sucks. I'm basically useless."

Theo looks at him sadly. God, he really thinks that, doesn't he? He's so blinded by what the others think- he has no idea how special he is. "You're not useless," Theo says intently before he knows he's speaking, "you know that. You're the smart one. You figure things out."

Stiles stares at him for a long minute. Then he chooses to ignore his words, and says, "I just wish I could.. I dunno. Fight. Defend myself, at least."

Theo rests his head back onto the leather cushions. "I could teach you to fight," Stiles looks to him, ".. if you want."

"I'm not a werewolf, Theo, I can't-"

"Martial arts, Stiles," Theo clarifies, "You could learn. You should know how to defend yourself. There are too many monsters out there for you to not know how to fight."

Stiles is still staring at him in- what? Surprise? Intrigue? Maybe a combination of both? Theo can't really tell, but he can't say he isn't enjoying it. Then Stiles quickly looks away, as if knowing that he's been staring for too long. 

"Maybe," he murmurs, almost indistinguisably. Theo smiles, looking back to the TV.

Things are going exactly to plan.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some graphic sex in the beginning of this chapter (not between Stiles and Theo sadly) and if that offends you, please just skip to the second part

Theo pants, as he fucks the tight body underneath him. As much as Theo hates clubs, he did visit one earlier in the night. Not to dance or drink, but to find some midly attractive girl or guy to fuck. Theo only has eyes for one person, but hey, he has needs too. Jerking himself off in the middle of the night to the thought of Stiles can only do so much good, afterall.

So here he is, in some girls apartment that he doesn't know the name of, thrusting greedily into her. It feels good, but not great. Only one person will feel great- and damn, it's like Theo can't think of anybody but Stiles. Every single thing he does, Stiles pops into his mind. He has it bad, and he's started to lose patience.

He pushes his obession and its implications out of his mind for a moment, as he grips onto one of the girls hips, pulling her foward a bit. She's moaning, loud and obnoxiously, and it's getting on Theo's nerves. He grabs a handful of her blonde hair, and tugs. This only seems to incourage the moaning though, so Theo just focuses on finding his release as quick as possible.

"Ah, Theo," she moans, hands gripping the sheets beneath her. Theo must've told her his name at some point aparently, cause she keeping crying it out. Theo wishes he could just clamp a habd over her mouth, but if he does he might get a little heated and choke her. And he's trying to be a good person. Murder doesn't fit that.

Theo groans as his hips stutter to a stop, and he cums inside her (with a condom of course- Jesus, a baby would really fuck up his plans). The bitch falls to the bed, panting, and Theo rolls over to the other side, taking in a few breaths. In a few minutes he'll leave, and never see this girl again, but right now he's a bit tired. So tired that he doesn't push her off when the girl rests her head on his chest.

A text notification sound fills the empty room. Theo sits up, letting the sleeping girl fall off his chest and back onto the bed. He picks up his phone from the floor, with his jeans, and reads the screen.

It's a text from none other than the object of his affection. It reads, _Were you serious about teaching me to fight?_

A smirk falls upon Theo's lips.

_Of course_

As Theo gets dressed, another text fills his inbox. _then teach me_.

-

Stiles in workout clothes is one of Theo's new favorite things. He's wearing red gym shorts that reveal his skinny little legs, and he's drowning in his giant grey sweatshirt. And a few strands of his brown hair os sticking to his forehead. The whole attire is so out of character, considering Stiles clearly hates exercise. Why he was on the lacrosse team for so long is beyond him.

"Theo," Stiles snaps. Theo looks back up into his amber eyes, tilting his head a bit. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Theo stares a moment longer, then looks away, answering, "No reason," then when Stiles narrows his eyes at him, he says, "Okay. Arms up over your face."

Stiles raises his arms, hands curled into fists. Stiles came willingly to his apartment, and now he's willingly showing his vunrebility to Theo. It's a good day for Theo all in all. Well, any day with Stiles alone in the spare bedroom-turned home gym would be a good one.

"I'm gonna swing at you," Theo warns him, claws growing swiftly from his fingers, "just keep your arms up, and block me with your forearms, okay?"

Stiles nods. Theo swing his clawed hand out, slow, but fast enough for Stiles to still flinch in surprise. He does however keep his forearms up, blocking the claws from his face. However when Theo swings again, his claws knick the skin on his arm, cutting through the sweatshirt. "Fuck," he mutters, frustrated, clutching at the scratch.

"You okay?" Theo asks, taking a step foward. Stiles only nods, unzipping his hoodie with a huff. He throws the clothing off of him and to the floor, revealing a tight red t-shirt underneath. And damn- Theo changes his mind, this is his new favorite thing. "It's just a scratch," Stiles says, putting his arms back up over his face, "Let's keep going."

Theo stares at him for a moment, before saying, "okay." Stiles swallows, as Theo pulls off his own hoodie, throwing it to the wall next to him. "I'm gonna try to grab you," Theo explains, "when my hand gets close to you, you have to-" he shows him woth his hands, "-grab my thumb with one hand, my pinky with the other, and then twist. Okay."

Stiles only nods. Theo gives him a moment to prepare himself, then when he looks ready, Theo grabs his wrist. Stiles tries to grab his hand, but Theo's too fast. He pulls Stiles around so his back is flush against his chest, holding both wrists crisscross on his chest. Stiles makes a frustrated noise, going a bit limp in Theo's arms. 

Stiles' scent is bombarding his nose. Stiles is quite a bit taller than Theo, which makes him the perfect height to discretely bury his nose in the crook of Stiles' neck. He could probably stay like this for hours, breathing in Stiles' beautiful scent. It's perfect. It's part of what made Theo fall in love with the boy. That first time he smelled it- _really_ smelled it- in the lockerroom the second day he arrived. He didn't really know what he was feeling then, but now he knows it was _desire_.

_Burning, hungry, desire, that won't stop bubbling up in his gut, that's consuming him slowly and might end up eating him alive.._

Stiles makes a frustrated noise, straining in Theo's grips, pulling away with all his strength. When Theo's grip doesn't let up, he sighs, and snaps, "Okay I get it, you can let me go now."

Theo takes one more deep breath in, and then says, "how do you get out of this, Stiles?"

Stiles huffs again. He seems to think about it for a moment, trying to remember. Then he puts his left leg behind one of Theo's and kicks. They both fall to the ground, Stiles still on top of him. If this was a real fight, Theo wouldn't have actually fell, but hey, they're just training and Stiles isn't that strong. But Theo isn't going to make this completely easy. 

Stiles tries to pull his wrists away, but Theo keeps them pinned firmly to his chest. "Now what?" Theo coaxes. Stiles thinks for another moment, giving Theo a moment to enjoy this, having Stiles on top of him. 

Quickly though Stiles, with that quick wit of his, remembers and flexes his hand, pulling away fast, allowing his one wrist to get free. With his newly freed arm, he lines up his elbow with Theo's crotch, and is about to elbow him too, before Theo grabs his arm. "You don't have to do that part," he says with a chuckle, releasing the human and sitting up. 

Stiles halfway on his lap for a moment, then must realize _he's fucking on Theo's lap_ , and pulls himself away, so he's just on the floor.

Theo stands gracefully, and then puts out a hand for Stiles' to grab. Stiles looks suspiciously at the hand for a moment. Then he grabs it. Theo pulls him up with little effort, as Stiles says, "Let's go again."

Theo tilts his head. Stiles is looking sweatier now, panting a bit. His eyes are wide, his hands are shaking. "You sure?" Theo asks cautiously, "You don't want to push yourself."

Stiles shoots him a glare. "I can handle it," he says back, with a slight eye roll. He puts his arms back up. Theo only shrugs, nodding. He doesn't mind continuing, he's having quite a good time touching Stiles all over with no complaint. He doesn't give Stiles any warning this time though, and he grabs both his wrists, pulling him right against his chest.

Stiles lets out a confused little noise, staring into Theo's eyes. And Theo is about to ask what to do next, then he gets lost in those beautiful amber eyes. Stiles blinks, eyelashes long, eyes a bit wide. 

Theo has never been this close to him before. He can feel every little movement he makes, hear his heartbeat pounding steadily behind his ribs. Theo's eyes trail down to those beautiful pink lips. Stiles' tongue darts down, runs across his lower lip. _Jesus fucking Christ_ , it's like he wants to make Theo suffer. It's like he wants to be taken, right here right now. He has no idea what he's doing, though, does he? No idea how this is making Theo hurt. 

_Theo's been good, though, hasn't he? He's waited so patiently. Doesn't he deserve something for his troubles?_

Before Theo can stop himself he's leaning in and brushing his lips against Stiles'. They're soft, softer than Theo expected. And warm. They're so warm, so inviting.

The kiss only lasts six seconds. The first second is amazing. Theo forces his tongue into the mouth, a bit over eager, and closes his eyes. And god, Theo loves this. He never wants this to end. Then the second second is better somehow. Cause this has been the plan for a long time, almost a full year in the making, and finally he gets his prize. He gets Stiles, Stiles is _his_ now. But then the next three seconds, Theo realizes what he's done. He's kissed Stiles, and Stiles isn't kissing him back. In fact he's tugging his wrist away. Then, the very last second, Theo opens his eyes. Stiles is staring back at him, eyes impossibly wide.

When Theo pulls away, Stiles manages to tug his hands free. He steps several feet back, a pink blush forming over his cheeks. Theo stares at him, mouth open a bit. He didn't mean to do this, he really didn't. This wasn't in the plan, not yet. Fuck. _Fuck_.

Stiles wipes his lips, yelling, "What the fuck was that?!"

Theo actually flinches. He shakes his head, saying, "Stiles, I'm sorry-"

Stiles swallows, leaving his hoodie on the floor, and making quickly towards the door. "Stiles, wait," Theo says, following after him. Stiles doesn't say anything, just leaves the room. Theo stops in the doorway. He hears Stiles walk through the apartment, then shuts the door behind him as he leaves.

Theo growls. He wants to go after him, he really does, but he can't. He knows he can't. Right now, he needs to find a way to fix his plan. 

He will. Fix it. Calm. Down. 

But then the shelf of weights is knocked over and weights are all over the ground. Calm down, calm down. This is just a minor slip up. Very minor. He can fix this. He can fix it. He can. He will. He has to. Theo takes in a deep breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you enjoyed!! I feel like no ones giving me feedback :(


	8. Chapter 8

Theo can hear a blaring pop song even before he leaves his car. When he does step out of his truck, the music is even louder, and he can see the dancing sillouetes in the windows as he walks up to Stiles and Scotts apartment building.

He had gotten the text that Scott was throwing a party from Lydia- she has been extra supportive of him rejoining the pack, he's not exactly sure why but he's pretty sure after she poisoned everyone to resurrect Peter Hale and the pack still accepted her, she believes in second chances.

As soon as Theo walks into the open apartment door, holding Stiles' sweatshirt between his hands, his nose is confronted with the putrid smell of alcohol and sweat. He sees Scott first, dancing with some brunette girl. They make brief in which Scott smiles at him in greeting. Theo smiles back, walking further into the crowded apartment. 

It's been a week since the kiss. He didn't even try to see Stiles, he didn't even follow him everywhere. Stiles needed time, and Theo gave him that. But now, it's time to get the wheel spinning again. As much as he did love burying his nose into the sweatshirt. 

Theo passes Malia, who's greedily eating snacks from the kitchen table, and sniffs the room again, trying to find Stiles' scent. He can't quite make it out, as he keeps walking through the livingroom. He spots Liam and Hayden on the couch. They both shoot him glares. Yeah, well not everyone can be accepting, right? Not that he cares about being accepted by the pack as much as he cares about being accepted by a certain pale, mole-dotted, human.

When Theo's finished circling the room, he sighs. No Stiles in sight. He makes for the hall instead, pushing past the crowd of dancing people. It's quieter in the empty hall. Peacful, almost. He opens the door on the left side, and steps into Stiles' empty bedroom.

His room smells just like him. Sweet. Familiar. He smells like comfort, and Theo just wants to wrap himself in the scent like a blanket.

Theo stands in the middle of the room for a moment. It really resembles his room at his dads house. The bedspread is the same. It's all askew, half hanging off the bed. Theo's sure if he sniffed it deeply enough he'd be able to smell the cum ingrained into it, but hey- he's not _that_ much of a creep. He has his limits.

Stiles' clear detective board is next to hus desk on the other side of the room. It's filled with unknown photos of crime scenes- he's been taking on a few non-supernatural cases for money, Theo knows that much. But some photos are of mutilated bodies from the omega that no one has caught yet. Theo turns from the board and looks to the bookshelf on the opposite side of the room.

One shelf is filled with framed photos. Theo steps closer to examine them. One is of him and his dad from what must be a few years ago, being that Stiles' hair is buzzcut. Another is of him and Scott from a month ago, Theo remembers watching Malia take it. One is of him and the whole pack. It was definetly senior year, but it was after Theo left. He left for a few months after his plan to take the beasts power failed, and hid out in the dread doctors layer for a while. Then he'd made his return two months before graduation. The photo must've been taken at some point in the middle.

The last photo is in a nice wooden frame. It's infront of Beacon Hills elementary school, on a sunny Summer day. It's off a nine year old Scott and Stiles and Theo. Theo smiles at the picture, remebering the day fondly. It was the last day of fourth grade. Right before the dread doctors and before he killed his sister.

"Hey," a voice behind him says. Theo turns around to see Stiles leaning against his doorway, glare in his eyes. "Why are you in here?" He asks, looking him up and down.

Theo holds up the sweatshirt. "Left your hoodie at my place," he says, throwing it to him. Stiles fails a bit, but manages to catch it in two hands. 

"Thanks," Stiles mutters, walking over to his bed and throwing the jacket on it carelessly. He grabs his phone from his bedside table, and says, "You can leave my bedroom now."

Theo crosses his arms leaning against the bookshelf. "You're not gonna join the party?" He asks, amused tone, "Seems like fun."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Not if you're gonna be around."

Theo sighs. Stiles is standing tensely by his bed, arms at his sides. He's thinking about the kiss. Theo can tell, he's been thinking about it too. That amazing kiss. It may have been short-lived and ended bad, but it was good. "What? Are you mad about the other day?"

Stiles licks his bottom lip, looking him up and down. "I'm not angry, I'm deeply disturbed."

Theo tilts his head. "Disturbed?" He asks, taking a step closer, lowering his arms to his sides, as he continues, "Because I kissed you?"

"Yes!" Stiles shouts. Theo continues to stare at him, until he says, "Listen, I don't know why you follow me places or why you tried to kiss me, but I _know_ you're trying to manipulate me. Or you're using me to get to Scott, or- I don't know. Whatever it is, I will never trust you, Theo. So it's not gonna work."

Theo stares at him with wide eyes for a moment. Stiles is looking at him suspiciously. "Is that really what you think? That this is just some- scheme?"

Stiles narrows his eyes. "What else would it be?"

Theo thinks about lying. He thinks about saying some smartass remark, about smirking and brushing this off. But _god_. Theo really just doesn't feel like lying anymore. Which is strange for him, but he kind of enjoys the feeling, when he truthfully says, "Because I like you, Stiles." 

Not the full truth. Not yet.

Stiles' eyes widen a bit. Then his eyebrows furrow. "Y-you like me?" He asks in a quiet, unbelieving voice.

Theo steps foward until he's only a small dostance from the human in fromt of him. Stiles swallows, but stands his ground. "I like you _alot_ ," then he adds, "and this has nothing to do with Scott, or power, or a scheme."

Stiles looks away for a moment, clenching his teeth. He wants to speak, but he lets Theo continue, "I never lied about why I came back to Beacon Hills. For a pack, yeah, _power_ ," he sighs, "But for you too."

Stiles looks back to him. He stares into his eyes, as if searching for the truth. Theo steps a foot closer, so they're nearly nose to nose. "So," he says in a hushed voice, "What do you think about that?"

Stiles is biting the inside of his cheek. It's torture waiting, but he's good at being patient by now. He's had to learn the hard way. Stiles looks to him, and then says, "I don't want to like you." He says finally, bitterly.

A smirk creeps on Theo's lips. "But.."

Then suddenly their lips are crashing together, and Stiles' hands are fisted into Theo's t-shirt.

Theo's eyes widen a bit, as Stiles pushes him against the wall behind him. Stiles' eyes are shut tight, as he kisses Theo intensly. Damn, Theo didn't see this coming at all. He though it would taie at least another few months before they shared another kiss. But Stiles has always been a bit unpredictable, hasn't he?

Theo closes his eyes, leaning into the kiss. He raises his hands into Stiles' hair, and rests them there, letting Stiles take the lead. He smells angry. Frustrated. But he's kissing Theo like they're lovers. And Theo is loving every moment of it.

This kiss is much different. There's absolutly no gentleness to it. It's rough, and greedy, and demanding. Exactly how Theo wants to kiss him everytime he sees him with Scott, or Malia, or any other potential threat. It's _hungry_ and _perfect_. Stiles kisses him like he's a werewolf. Boy who runs with wolves, right?

Theo moves his hands down to Stiles' waist, wrapping them around his hip bones. He pulls his waist in closer to his. Stiles' hands tighten in his shirt, and he presses him harder into the wall. Oh, he _hates_ Theo. But he's attracted to him, and that's all Theo needs to get him going right now. Theo flips, so Stiles is the one against the wall. Stiles stares at him confused for a moment, until Theo leans back in, and they resume making out. 

Theo snags one finger into the belt loop of Stiles' jeans and pulls his waist impossibly closer, so they're touching. Theo wants nothing more than to rip all his clothes off right now- damn, he's trying so hard to stay in control- but that's not what they're doing right now. They're just kissing. Theo is letting Stiles keep the illusion that he's the one in control. But _Jesus_ , this is is fucking perfect. 

"Um.." a voice from the doorway says, knocking on the opened door. Stiles pushes at Theo's chest, panting, cheeks flushed red. 

Theo turns to see who's interrupted this amazing moment, and sees Lydia standing in the hall, looking surprised and mortified at what she's stumbled on. Theo turns back to Stiles, who's wiping his swollen lips, and saying, "We weren't- I wasn't- This isn't-"

Lydia is just staring wide-eyed at the human babbling. "We were- um-" Stiles swallows, and Theo thinks briefly about speaking but decides against it- she saw, there's no hiding what just happened- "He- I left my jacket at his apartment- not that I was in his apartment- I mean _I was_ but we didnt.."

Lydia holds up her hand, pursing her lips. "You know what?" She says, exasperated, "That's okay. I don't want to know."

"There's nothing _to_ know-"

She holds her hand up again. "Just- please, stop. Scott wants to see you, something about too much dip and a lack of chips."

Stiles nods, cheeks still flushed. He awkwardly walks from against the wall and past Lydia, cringing as he sees her still surprised face. Then it's just Theo, standing in the middle of the bedroom, shirt askew, and Lydia in the doorway.

Lydia swallows. She's staring pointedly at Theo. Theo coughs, about to say something before Lydia says, "Don't hurt him." Then when Theo opens his mouth to speak again, when Lydia snaps, "He's fragile. And he's only dated Malia. Go slow with him."

Another smirk creeps across his lips. "I intend to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many more chapters should this go on? I have a plan for at least four more chapters, but does anyone have any requests, I'd be happy to write more!!


	9. Chapter 9

It's been a week since Theo and Stiles exchanged their kiss. After Lydia had left him with a warning, Theo had joined the rest of the party. Stiles completely avoided him. But Theo didn't press, and went home after an hour of watching Stiles stand awkwardly in the kitchen talking to only Malia, looking away whenever Lydia came into his view.

Theo would've stayed, but he was far too- what's the word? Excited? Ansy? Turned on? Like a wolf ready to pounce on their prey? Or coyote he supposes. Doesn't matter.

So now here he is, vacuuming his bedroom for the third time at ten at night, all the lights off in his apartment. He doesn't know what he's waiting for. It's not like last time, Stiles kissed _him_. This is exactly what should be the start of their relationship. That's the plan. Kiss, fuck, date, marry, be together forever. But Theo has just been lounging around his apartment in his pajamas, having no idea what to do next.

He knows, logically, what to do. Go to Stiles' apartment, talk about the kiss, then kiss him again. _He knows_ exactly what to do. And that's what he wants to do. But at the same time there's this little voice in his head whispering _he doesn't want you, he'll never want you_. 

And maybe Theo believes it. If Stiles knew the extent of his obsession.. jesus, he'd probably get a restraining order. Theo knows everything about him, he stalks him constantly, he's snuck into his house to smell him. It's disturbing, honestly. And Theo doesn't tale rejection very well. Not after he's gotten so close to what he wants. There's no telling what he'd do.

So now he's in a bittersweet limbo-state where he has kissed Stiles, but he's too scared to kiss him again. It sucks. Theo's never felt this way before. He hates it. He hates when things don't go his way, he's a bit of a control freak.

...Okay, so maybe more than a bit. He likes to be in control, in charge of every situation that presents itself. But he has absolutely no control over Stiles' and it bothers him to no end. He can't just manipulate the situation into what he wants. Stiles is far too smart to be manipulated, not by someone he doesn't trust, not by Theo. But god, if Stiles loved Theo even as half as much as he loves Scott, how easy it would be to trick him.

Theo's grip on the vacuum tightens, and he hears plastic cracking. He lets go of the device, letting the whir of it continue in the darkness. Fucking Scott. He has everything Theo desires, doesn't he? An adoring pack, a loving family, true alpha status, and this almost pure, innocent, true goodness about him without even trying. 

Theo doesn't hate many people. And he doesn't _hate_ Scott. Not really. He's maybe a little jealous of him. More than a little. But he doesn't really hate him, he can't hate him. It's not Scott's fault he's so perfect. Sometimes Theo wishes he had killed him that night though. That he'd stayed dead and Theo got to be an alpha instead. How different things would be if he had managed that? Maybe he'd already have Stiles. Or maybe he'd have drove Stiles away forever. No way of knowing, really.

And besides, being good isn't so bad. It's pretty boring, Theo must admit, tiring even. But he's trying. He really is. 

Theo unplugs his vacuum, sighing in the middle of his room. His hands are a bit cramped from wiping all the windows with windex earlier. He should probably go to sleep or something now, to get his mind off things, but he's not really in the mood for a nightmare about his sister, or the doctors, or killing loved ones.

A ringing noise echos through the room. Theo reaches into his pocket and pulls out his buzzing phone. Three messages light up his screen all from Scott. They read, respectivley, _Hey are you busy? - We're about to look for the omega, we're at the hospital now - Stiles' dad got attacked meet us here if you want to help_.

Well, that's something to do. Theo sends back _Be there in 5._ while pulling on his jacket and slipping into a pair of sneakers. 

-

Theo walks quickly down the hospital corrodor, nose filled with the smell of death and rotting flesh. He hates hospitals. He still remembers when his parents had found his sisters body, and had made him sit in the waiting room of this very hospital. Nurses had come up to him, saying comforting things, none of them knowing he had killed his sister himself. Tara. Hm. Theo trues not to give her much thought.

As soon as Theo reaches the second floor, the scent of Stiles fills his nose as well. He follows it to a small waiting room, empty except a very anxious boy pacing the seats, rubbing his clammy hands together. 

"Hey," Theo says calmly, catching a whiff of panic off of him. Stiles stops in his tracls, giving Theo a quick glance. He seems a bit too preoccupied to care, though, as he looks away and continues pacing.

"Hey," Theo repeats, stepping closer to him, "Scott texted me. How's your dad?"

"I don't know," Stiles murmurs, still rubbing his hands together. And oh, he's more than a bit distressed. Theo can hear the absolute worry in his cracking voice. It must have been bad. "They took him into surgery an hour ago, and no one's telling me if he's okay, or what the hell even happened."

Stiles is radiating fear. His only parent, only family, is currently hurt and he has no idea what will happen. Theo can't help but be fascinated by the boy. He keeps such a big wall around him, but that wall will crumble the moment someone he loves is in danger. He loves with his whole heart, and Theo admires the trait.

"I mean, what the hell are they even doing?! How bad was it, how-" he cuts himself off with a harsh breath. Uh oh. Panic attack. Theo knows the signs even before it starts, the glassy eyes, the hand placed over his restricted chest, the off breathing. He got a few when they were little, when his mom first got sick.

Then, right before it happens, Theo takes both of his hands. Stiles stares at him, still breathing raggedly, looking more vunreble then Theo has ever seen. "Breath, Stiles," he instructs calmly, squeezing the hands. Stiles takes in a few deep breaths, heart beating rapidly in his chest. 

"Hey," Theo says when Stiles looks at the ground, "Calm down. Take a breath." He runs one thumb across the top of his boney hand, "you're okay. You're dad's gonna be fine."

Stiles is nodding now, taking in calming breaths. He lets Theo hold onto his hands even after the attack has passed. Then they're just staring at eachother. Stiles' cheeks are a little pink, Theo can't tell if it's from the panic attack or embarrassment. He guves Theo's hands one last squeeze before pulling away and taking a step backward. 

Stiles swallows, and whispers, "Thanks," under his breath. Theo only nods back. Then before they can do or say anythinh else, Scott and Melissa and Malia are walking into the waiting room. 

Theo certainly doesn't miss the glare Melissa shoots him, before she turns to Stiles with a comforting look. They have a very mother-son-ish relationship, those two. "You're dad just got out of surgery, he's going to be just fine." Stiles sighs in relief, all tension slipping from his body. "Can I see him?" He asks, to which Melissa nods with a smile.

"I'll come with you," Scott says to his friend, patting him on the back. Then he turns to Theo and Malia and says, "You guys wait here, I'll be back in five minutes."

As they walk into the hall, Theo takes a seat in one of the uncomfortable hospital seats. Melissa shoots him one more glare before he starts speaking to Malia about the omega. Melissa was one of the nurses who had tried to comfort him after his sisters death. She has a special hate for him, now. Eh. Theo doesn't care all that much, he's hated by several people at this point.

Theo can hear Stiles and Scott's conversation as they walk to the hospital room. " _Hey, you're not mad I called Theo are you?_ " Scott asks.

It takes a few moments for Stiles to respond, " _..no. We could use all the help we can get, right?_ "

Theo smiles a bit at that. Baby steps. Then Scott says, " _I know you don't trust him, but he's being helpful._ " 

" _Do you trust him?_ " Stiles asks after a beat of silence. Theo sits up a bit, really listening for the response.

" _.. I don't think I could ever trust him again. Not fully... but I think he's trying to make it up to us. And he seems to have changed. Don't you think?_ "

It takes ten agonizing seconds for Stiles' answer. " _I think he wants to change. But he's still him._ " They walk a few moments longer, before Stiles' adds, " _I hope he changed._ "

Theo sits back against his seat, smirk slowly creeping across his lips. That's all he needs to hear. Because he can show Stiles how much he can change. Patience, though, right? He must be patient. Because Stiles will eventually see the change. 

Eventually.


	10. Chapter 10

Theo practically falls into the front seat of his car. With weak hands he grabs the steering wheel. Stiles climbs into the passanger seat, and Liam practically collaspes across the back seats. The car reeks of blood. Theo can still feel a steady trail of the crimson liquid flowing from a cut on his forehead.

"Is that thing on speed?" Liam asks, resting his injured head on the leather seats and curling his legs underneath him. "Cause there's no fucking way he's a normal werewolf. He's way too strong."

Theo turns to Stiles, who's still clutching his bloodied bat close to his chest. He fought as best he could, but the omega punched him hard in the head. Now Theo can see a bump forming, and Stiles is resting his head against the window. 

"Hey," Theo says, tapping Stiles' shoulder. Stiles looks to him with drowsy eyes, seemingly very uninterested in what he has to say. Theo asks anyways, "Are you okay? How's your head?"

Stiles just looks at him for a moment with a blank stare, lips parted just a bit. He looks exhausted, like he just woke up for a twelve hour nap, much different from the way he was alert and full of energy on the way over. Then he rests his head back onto the window, murmuring, "'m fine, just drive. Liam 'as a curfew."

Liam groans from the back seat. Theo shoots Stiles one more weary glance before starting the car. Once he starts driving out of the preserve and into the abandoned dark streets, he can tell Stiles is falling asleep, his grip slowly loosening from his bat, until the bat falls onto the cars floor. Theo speeds a bit.

-

As soon as Theo pulls up to the familiar apartment building, he turns to the sleeping boy next to him. He looks so peaceful when he sleeps. So soft. The way he's slowly breathing in and out, pink lips parted. Theo is a bit tempted to reach over and caress one of his pink cheeks, but he refrains, instead poking him on the shoulder and saying, "wake up, Stiles."

Nothing. Not even a single movement. Theo sighs, turning his attention to the nasty bump forming on his head. Concussion, maybe? Well, in that case, Stiles should definetly not be asleep. Theo puts his entire hand on his shoulder this time, shaking the boy. Stiles makes a small noise, but otherwise makes no move to wake up. 

Theo sighs once again. He steps out of his truck, walking around the car to the other side, and he carefully opens the passanger door. Stiles nearly topples onto the ground, but Theo catches him in his arms. Theo thinks about carrying him bridal style, but then decides it would be much easier to just hoist him over his shoulder. 

Stiles is light in his arms, although he's quite a few inches taller than Theo with those long legs of his, which makes it a bit awkward to carry him. But how can Theo not enjoy having Stiles so close to him. Trapping him in his arms.

He carries Stiles' limp body into the apartment building, glad to not bump into any of the neighbors, because this is more than a bit suspicious. Theo opens door, glad it's not locked. Scott isn't home, he's with Malia at Dr. Deatons office. As soon as Theo closes the door behind him, Stiles lets out a little groan, hands gripping at Theo's shirt. "Put me 'own." He murmurs tiredly, meekly trying to struggle from Theo's grip.

Theo huffs out a laugh, walking to Stiles' bedroom. He carefully places Stiles down on his bed. The human makes a small noise, curling into his bed sheets and burying his head into his pillow. Theo shakes his head, grabbing the comforter, and pulling it over him.

Stiles falls back to sleep after a moment. Theo sighs, taking a seat on Stiles' desk chair. He looks around the messy room. Would it be weird if Theo cleaned it, organized all the shelves, picked up the dirty clothes off the floor? Maybe. Theo's not gonna risk it, instead turning his attention to the sleeping boy.

He's so pretty it hurts. From his upturned nose, to the moles dotting his cheeks. Everything about him- absolutely everything- is perfect. His mind, body, heart. Theo sighs, watching him breath in and out. Patience, right?

 

"Hey, Stiles, wake up."

Stiles' eyes flutter open, squinting against the lamp's light. He turns his head to Theo, and stares at him for a moment. Thank god, Theo was sure for a moment he had passed out. Stiles pulls the blanket up closer to his face, and asks in a slur, "What're you doin' here?"

"Making sure you don't die in your sleep," he says, crossing his muscled arms over his chest, "You have a concussion."

Stiles groans, closing his eyes. "That's a- mmh, likey story," he mutters. Theo huffs out a laugh, as Stiles continues, "You just wanna watch me sleep. Like a creep."

Maybe he does. He likes the way he steadily breaths in and out, it's almost calming in a way. But, he'd also like Stiles to stay alive. And if he left him alone, Stiles may never wake up. And god, imagine if he died? Theo would go out of his mind, there's really no telling what he'd do, no telling who'd die in his rage. Hm. Best not to think too hard on that one.

Stiles opens his eyes again, rubbing hand over his flushed cheeks. He's staring at Theo again. Those bright amber eyes boring into Theo's blue ones. And oh, Theo likes it. But still, he asks in a hushed voice, "What?"

Stiles lets a small breath pass his lips before he answers, "Your hair."

Theo cocks a brow and runs a hand through his light brown hair. It's soft. All the gel he applied this morning gone. "My hair?" He asks, amused. 

"Yeah," Stiles mutters drunkenly, "it's all... ya know. Floppy," he blinks, eyes growing more drowsy by the moment, "and curled. It 'lways looks.. styled." Theo grins, not sure why Stiles has made the observation. Then he says finally, "Looks good."

Stiles drifts back to sleep after that. Theo stares at him with wide eyes. What an absolute tease. 

 

"Wake up."

Stiles opens his eyes with a groan this time. "Go away," he whines, turning to face the wall next to him.

"Sorry," Theo says with a chuckle, "just trying to make sure you're alive."

"'M alive." He says in a huff, pulling his blanket further up to his neck. "But if you keep waking me up you won't be much longer."

"I'm planning to wake you up every hour until morning. Just to let you know." Theo says with a laugh. Stiles turns abruptly, shooting a venomous glare at him. Theo nearly laughs at the attempt to be threatening while he's clearly very out of it right now.

"You're a creep." He says again simply.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Theo asks, crossing his arms. "Because I'm pretty sure you don't want to die. And I'm very sure I don't want you dead."

Stiles looks him up and down. Then he sighs. "Whatever. Stay if you want. Just don't-" he yawns, "-try and kiss me again."

A smirk grows on Theo's lips. "You're the one who kissed me last time."

Stiles narrows his eyes. Then he sighs, and closes his eyes. "Yeah, I guess I did, huh?"

And then he falls asleep again. Theo huffs out a breath. Tease, tease, _tease_. It's like he's trying to hurt him, trying to drive him fucking crazy. Theo rests his head back on the chair. 

 

"Wake up, Stiles." Theo says, shaking Stiles' shoulder. Stiles' hand shoots up abruptly, and he pushes Theo's hand off him agressively. 

"I'm not dead," he mutters, more clearly than the hour before. Theo smirks and sits back in the desk chair. Stiles opens his eyes again, and looks dazedly around his bedroom. "Did you clean my room?"

"Yeah." Theo answers. Well, not really. He was bored, so he just put all the dirty clothes in the hamper, organzied his dresser. Spent a bit too long lingering in his closet, sniffing the air around the clothes. Stiles shoots him a disapproving glance. 

Theo yawns, stuffing his hands into his pockets. Stiles glances at him, and says, "You can go home now. Scott's gonna be home soon. He'll keep me alive."

Theo yawns again, glancing at the digital clock that reads 3am. "I really don't mind, Stiles."

Stiles stares at him for a long time. Then he licks his tongue over his bottom lip. Oh, and did he mention _tease_. Then he lays back on his pillow and whispers, "You really don't mind, do you?"

Theo tilts his head. Stiles rolls over to the other side of the bed, and mutters, "You can lie down, if you want." Theo's eyes widen. Stiles adds tiredly, "Just don't try anything."

Theo stares at him for a moment. Then he stands, stepping closer to his bed. He kicks off his shoes, then slowly lies down next to Stiles. "Not too close," Stiles murmurs almost incoherently, "I don't trust you not to grope me."

Theo would chuckle, but Jesus Christ, he's in Stiles' bed with him, lying right besides the object of his obsession. He can hear the hammering of his heart clearly now, can feel almost every slight movement he makes. Stiles falls asleep quickly. And god, doesn't he know what Theo can do to him? And it's so tempting, Stiles is so vunreble, it would be so easy...

But no. No. He can't force it. He's so close he can taste it. One more kiss, and he's sure Stiles would be his. Theo closes his eyes. Patient. Patient.

"Thanks," Stiles mumbles, so quietly, like he doesn't want to be heard. "For.. caring if I die."

Theo smiles, eyes still closed. "You're welcome, Stiles. You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

Theo wakes up surrounded by Stiles' scent. Never a bad thing to wake up to. He opens his eyes slowly, vaguely recalling the night before. But the sun is shining in through the window, and Theo certainly didn't mean to fall asleep. He looks next to him, but Stiles is gone. 

Theo sits up abruptly. Well at least that meant he didn't die, right? A yawn escapes his mouth as he pulls his phone from his pocket and checks the time. Ten a.m. Damn. Theo hasn't woke up this late.. well, since he was ten. He wakes up at six every morning, he always assumed it was an alarm clock-like mechanism the dread doctors had put in him. Huh.

Theo rubs his tired eyes, standing, and slipping his converse back on. He sniffs the air as he walks from the bedroom and into the hallway. Someones cooking something. And the scent of floral perfume hits his nose before it's too late to turn back, and he's stepping into the kitchen.

Scott from where he's standing over the stove and a pan full of bacon, looks over to him. So does Lydia, where she's sitting at the table, sipping a pink mug of coffee. Her glance quickly turns to a pointed glare, though, so Theo looks back to Scott.

"Hey," Scott says with a smile, leaning against the counter now, "Morning."

Theo just stares back at him for a moment, blinking. It's pretty rare he has nothing to say, but here he is. He hadn't meant to wake up here, so he is a bit caught off guard. He coughs, clearing his groggy throat, and decides to ask, "Where's Stiles?"

"He went to breakfast with his father." Lydia cuts in, voice sharp as a knife. This is how she's always gonna address him from now on, apartently, like a disapproving parent who's teenager just got a new boyfriend. Eh. Might as well. Not like the sheriff would ever even speak to him without it leading to violence.

"Do you want something to eat?" Scott asks politely, "Or, you could use our shower if you want. You have some blood on you."

Theo reaches up to the healed cut on his forehead, feeling the crusted dried blood there. Gross. It's not his first time with blood though. Even though blood dripping down his arm feels good in the moment, he doesn't exactly like the stuff. Not when it starts to stain his skin, stick to him. 

"I'm okay," Theo replies back, too tired to put on a fake smirk, "I should probably get home. Thanks anyways."

And with that, he turns in the doorway, but is stopped when Scott says, "Oh, and thanks for looking out for Stiles," Theo turns around, as Scott continues, "he said you made sure he didn't pass out in his sleep. That was really nice of you."

A genuine smiles forms over Theo's lips, as he turns and replies, "No problem."

-

Theo is walking through town, when Stiles' scent catches his nose. Well, to be fair he was searching for it, as soon as he spotted his jeep a few blocks down. It's dark, nearly eight by now. Theo hasn't seen Stiles since last night. It's fair to say he's feeling pretty hopeful. Stiles really does trust him. A little bit, enough to know he won't hurt him at least. 

Theo follows the scent further down the street, and then spots him through a window across the street, at a nice resturant. Theo stares for a moment, hands in his pocket, when he notices Stiles is sitting with a blonde girl, holding her hand across the table. 

Theo's blood boils at the sight. Oh no, this won't do. A date? With some girl? Theo didn't know he could feel this kind of jealousy, but as soon he sees Stiles' smile, his claws grow and he can feel fangs in his mouth. She runs her thumb over his hand. She has to go. Theo needs to kill her. Now. Before this can go on any longer.

Stiles turns his head briefly towards the window, but manages to catch Theo in his sights. He stares for a moment, smiles falling from his lips. Theo does nothing but glare, eyes glowing golden. Stiles turns back to the girl with a nervous laugh. But when he looks back, Theo is gone.

Theo digs his claws into his palm, slowly sliding down the brick wall of the alley. This doesn't help appease his anger, though. He can still white-hot rage filling his chest, and it _hurts_. This isn't just fury, this is something so much different, much worse. This is heartbreak.

He punches the bricks, hurting his knuckles and creating a hole in the wall. God, he hates this. Really, he does. This feeling. This uncontrollable urge to rip someone apart. He wants this to end, and he wants it to end with that girls blood coating his hands. But Stiles knows he's here, and that isn't good. If that girl turned up dead, he'd figure it out- he's too smart not to. And then all this progress would be for nothing.

Theo knows this, but at the same time he doesn't care. He wants to take Stiles right now, wants to do terrible things to him, until he has no choice but to be his. Theo takes a deep breath. He has to calm the fuck down, or he's going to do something he really regrets.

But before he can get his head straight, he hears the resturant door open. He growls, low in his throat, and then he sees Stiles say goodbye to the girl, then walk past the alley, on the way to his car.

Theo grabs him by the back of his plaid shirt, pulling him deep into the alley. Stiles makes a loud noise of surprise, but is pushed to the ground before he can scream, or even get anyones attention. Stiles looks up with wide eyes, then his face morphs into a glare when he sees there's no danger. "Theo?!" He yells, narrowing his eyes.

Theo holds back a nasty growl. He can't get that girl out of his head. Or Stiles' smile when he was talking to her. 

Stiles quickly stumbles to his feet, looking the chimera up and down. "I knew I saw you!" Stiles points an accusatory finger at him, "What the hell are you doing here?!"

"Who was she?" Theo growls out, with a mouth full of fangs. He's never had such a lack of control before. He hates it. He's a control freak, afterall, he can't take this. 

Stiles' mouth falls open in small surprise. He tilts his head, and then asks, "What?" Then he adds, "Have you lost your mind?"

Theo can't help the growl that passes his lips this time, as he grabs Stiles by the shoulders and slams him against the brick wall behind them. Stiles lets out a small yelp. Theo glows his golden eyes at her, and asks, "Were you on a date?! Is that who she is? You're dating her?!"

Stiles tries to push him away, but Theo doesn't budge. "Why the hell do you even care?!"

Theo fills with rage. All the secrets he's been hiding are pushing at surface, begging him to tell. And before he can think better of it, he's yelling with unstoppable anger, "Because I don't want you to date anybody!"

Stiles' eyes widen. Theo's mouth falls shut, and his eyes widen as well. Fuck, he hadn't meant to say that. But before he says anything else, Stiles is asking, "Why?" He looks him up and down, "Because you're planning something? Something that means you need Scott, and you think you can get to him through me?"

Jesus fucking christ. Seriously? Scott? Again? He really has no idea, does he? "Ever think this isn't about Scott?! That it's about _you_? That maybe I just like you?"

Stiles swallows. "That doesn't make sense, why would you like me?"

"Because you're _Stiles Stilinski_!" Theo growls out, gripping Stiles' forearms tightly, "You're a human who manages to live in the supernatural world! You're the boy who runs with the wolves! You're loyal, and you love your friends even though they don't appreciate you. You're a genuis, but _god_ you're so naiive that you haven't noticed how desperately in love I am with you!"

Stiles stares at him wordlessly, eyes impossibly wide. Theo steps backwards, letting out a ragged breath. Fuck. That felt good. Really good. But the realization of what he's done is now dawning on him, and it's making his chest hurt. It's all out there now. Everything. 

And if Stiles rejects him now, he'll never accept him...

But then Stiles' lips are crashing against his again. Theo's eyes widen, but then he leans into the kiss, putting both his hands on Stiles' cheeks. And oh, that desire in his belly is warming his entire body, and it's amazing. Stiles is putting his hands in Theo's hair, pulling at it lightly, letting Theo keep him pinned to the wall. 

Stiles pushes him away abruptly, panting, lips red and swollen. Theo pants as well, taking a single step backwards. Stiles' cheeks are pink, and he's staring at Theo wide eyed.

"I-" he starts, then swallows, looking down, "I have to g-go home."

Stiles turns, just as Theo says, "Stiles, please wait a minute-"

But Stiles is all but running out of the alley. Theo can distantly hear him get into his jeep. Theo lets out a ragged breath, all traces of anger leaving his system. He slides slowly down the brick wall, sitting on the hard gravel beneath him. He's gonna need some time to think this over. But _oh_ , this must be what heaven feels like.


	12. Chapter 12

_We need to talk_

Theo stares down at the message on his phone. Surprisingly enough, he's not at home this time, though, he's in the dark woods with Malia. Theo hasn't seen Stiles since yesterday night, and he's more than a bit ansy. He thinks this might be the start of their relationship. Or at least a sexual one. Nothing wrong with that.

 _We do_ , Theo types back, glancing over at Malia, then adding, _I'm free in an hour meet me at the diner near your place_

 _Kay_ , is all Stiles sends back, a second later. Theo stuffs his phone in his pocket.

"Who are you talking to?" Malia asks, shining her flashlight at Theo's face. Theo covers his eyes from the light, until she shines it at the forest floor instead.

Theo considers lying for a moment, but Malia would just hear his heartbeat. Plus, he's still trying to earn the packs trust, and while he and Malia are at least on speaking terms, Theo knows she's not too crazy about him. Theo sighs, and answers, "Stiles."

Malia looks him up and down before bluntly stating, "He doesn't like you." Malia walks away, shining the flashlight as she does. Theo follows after her. Her heart skipped a beat. She's lying. Theo smirks.

-

Stiles is already in the diner when Theo gets there, sitting at the end booth, looking pale and exhausted. Theo walks over to him, and takes a seat across, in the ripped red seat. There's hardly anybody in here so late. There about the only ones besides an old couple at a table, and a man sitting at the counter.

"Hey," Theo says, looking at the boy. He can't even look at him the same anymore, everything has changed. Now his eyes are drawn away from those pretty eyes to those sinful lips. "Let's talk."

Stiles sighs. He looks at Theo finally, and asks in a tired voice, "How long have you been following me around for?" Then he quickly follows, "And don't lie. You told me everything already, I just want a time frame."

Theo swallows, looking back into those tired amber eyes. So pretty. So curious, too. Desperately trying to get the answers, craving to know every detail. "Since I came back. After the beast." He answers honestly. Hm. He's been all sorts of honest lately. It feels strange. Like a wall of protection that was once around him is gone, now that Stiles knows that truth.

Stiles scratches the back of his neck, sighing again. "And since then you've..." he coughs, uncomfortably, "Liked me?"

"No, I've liked you for a while," Theo says, "I've never disliked you."

"Oh, really?" Stiles says, snark poisoning his tone, looking a bit less tired now, "So when you tore apart my pack and destroyed me and my best friends relationship, that was all because you liked me?"

"None of that was about you, you just happened to be in the way." He answers back, shrugging his shoulders. "And besides- the plan all along was for you to be in my pack afterwards. I never intentionally hurt you."

Stiles huffs out an annoyed breath. "Doesn't matter," he mutters, "you still hurt my friends."

"Stiles, for the hundreth time, I apologized for everything I did. I just want a clean slate." He says, leaning across the table a bit.

Stiles shakes his head. "Just 'cause you're sorry doesn't mean you deserve to be forgiven."

Theo sighs. "I'm trying my best," he admits. God, all this honesty is both glorius and sickening. Stiles really knows the truth now. About everything. Theo continues, by saying, "We've all made mistakes. I'm trying to make it up to your pack."

Stiles stares at him for a moment. Maybe he's trying to tell if he's telling the truth. Maybe he wants to believe him. "You really like me?" Stiles asks, eyes still narrow. 

Theo smiles. "Yeah. I really do."

Stiles bites the inside of his cheek, still not looking away. "You- you love me?"

Theo leans in a bit closer, staring into those beautiful bronze eyes. "I think I do," he whispers. Theo knows what he feels for Stiles is far more than just attraction. But he's never known what love feels like. He didn't love his parents or his sister, and he certainly didn't love the dread doctors. He's only ever felt _this_ for Stiles.

Stiles' eyes widen a bit, and he finally looks away. "So either you're still full of shit, or you have a giant crush on me."

"Why are you having so much trouble believing that?" Theo asks, tilting his head.

"Because you're _you_ , and I'm _me_. And even if you like me, and I kind of want to sleep with you, we can _never_ be together. Ever." Stiles blurts out, looking flustered.

Theo swallows. He wants to sleep with him? Then what the hell are they doing in this diner, why aren't they in Theo's bedroom? Theo pushes that from his mind for a second, and asks, "Why not?"

"Because I want a normal life," Stiles says, "I want to marry some girl, and have kids, and live in a house with a picket fence." He says with an annoyed huff, "But if we got together, we could never be that, ya know? Because you're a chimera, and whenever I'm around you too long, I contemplate murdering you

".. but you still want to sleep with me?" Theo asks, smirk drawing upon his lips.

Stiles shoots him a glare. "Jesus Christ, yeah, that's the problem. Us together? It's too fucked up. We're too fucked up."

Theo looks the human over. "Maybe that's not such a terrible thing." Stiles gives him a strange look, as he continues, "If you like me-"

"I _do not_ like you-"

"-And I like you, then maybe we should take a chance. On us." God, that was cheesy. This isn't some romantic comedy- far from it, in fact.

"Definetly not gonna do that, Theo." Stiles says simply. Theo clenches his teeth. Stiles sighs, scratching the back of his neck. "We're-" he gestures between the two of them, "-never gonna happen. Alright?"

Theo looks down at the wooden table. Never. Never say never, though, right? Theo can wear him down, he just needs more time. Especially now that he knows he's attracted. This is fine. Good, actually. Theo looks back up with a smirk. "Alright," he answers, "Friends, then?"

Stiles mouth falls a bit open in a surprise.  
"F-friends?" He asks, confused. Theo nods. Stiles crosses his arms over his chest. "... Okay. Just friends."

Theo smiles. "Good. Now let's order some food."

Stiles nods cautiously, still looking at him curiously. He picks up a menu, and reads it over, eyes pearing over the edge every so often. Theo's smirk doesn't fade. He won't have to be patient for much longer. Stiles is already practically his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm planning on four more chapters! Leave a comment if you enjoyed!


	13. Chapter 13

_"Condition promising." A mechanical voice keeps repeating over and over again in his ear, as needle is forced into the back of his neck. Theo cries out in discomfort, pulling his arms against the leather restraints holding him to the concrete table._

_"I'm in pain," Theo says, gritting his teeth. He knows it won't make this end. He pulls against the cuffs again, visiously, crying out in frustration. One of the doctors forces his head to the side, and a thick tube is stuffed through his skin._

_Theo cries out in agony. He can feel it, the thick, red hot liquid flowing down his body. It's like venom or like lemon juice on a open wound. It's beyond painful, but all Theo can do is take it._

_"Condition promising." The voice repeats again. Theo doesn't have much time to wonder what condition they're talking about this time, because his head feels dizzy._

_"What're you doing to me?" Theo asks, voice gruff. He's already a chimera, a perfect killer, what more do they want? He pulls at the restraints again, and wonders how and when he got here. He was a failure. What do they want now?_

_"Condition worsening," the voices are saying now. Theo looks up at the lab's ceiling. Worsening?_

_"Failure." They're saying now. "Failure. Failure. Failure."_

_"Shut up." Theo growls out, tugging harder at the restraints. One of the doctors are moving now, picking up a scalpel from the metal trey next to him._

_"Failure. Failure."_

_"Shut up, shut up!" Theo screams, eyes glowing sickly yellow, as he tugs and tugs at his cuffs. Why can't he break free? "Agh!" Theo yells in frustration, growling._

_The doctors runs the scalpel across his stomach, deep enough to dig through the skin. Theo growls again, violently struggling to no avail. Then a gloved hand forces its way into his chest, pulling out his intenstines, tugging them straight out of his stomach. Theo gasps, blood flowing from his mouth, choking him, choking, killing-_

Theo sits up in a cold sweat, panting. He looks around him, calming a bit when he realizes he fell asleep on his couch. Under further examination, though, he sees a figure on his chair. Theo tilts his head, then realizing it's Stiles. "Stiles?" Theo asks, sitting up confused. He's pretty sure he'd remember if Stiles was here when he fell asleep. 

Stiles only looks to him briefly, saying a simple, "Hey."

Then he turns back to the TV.

Theo raises his eyebrows. Is this another dream? Not a nightmare- never a nightmare- but a nice, pleasant, possibly sexual dream. These are usually how the sexual ones start. Theo smells the air. Stiles' unmistakeble scent fills his nose. No, not a dream.

Theo rubs his tired eyes. "Stiles," he says again, propping himself up on the arm of the couch, "What are you doing here?" He glances at the TV clock, seeing it's 12am. Not that he particuarly minds waking up to the sight of the human, but still he's confused.

"Scott sex-iled me, and I didn't want to bother anyone else," he looks from the TV to Theo, and says, "I tried to call you. You don't mind, right?"

Theo's lips curl at the corners. "Do I mind that you decided to hang out here instead of at Lydia's or your dad's? No, I definetly don't mind that."

Stiles rolls his eyes. "Don't be flattered. You were my last choice. And I'm definetly not here to make out again. We're just friends, remember?"

"I remember." Theo says amusedly, stretching his arms. He looks to the apartment door, and asks, "How did you get in here, anyways? I had my door locked."

"I learned how to pick when I was like- ten." Stiles says casually back. Theo chuckles. He glances at the TV where some black and white movie is playing. Theo imagines that maybe this is what life will be like in a few years. Waking up to Stiles just lounging around the apartment, doing mundane things like watching TV or fiddling with his phone. Theo smiles a little at the thought. Mundane would be good.

"You know you growl in your sleep." Stiles comments after watching the TV in silence for a few minutes. Theo turns to him and cocks a brow. Stiles looks back to him, and adds, "Like- alot. Loudly."

Theo frowns, looking towards the TV. "I was having a nightmare." Nightmares are something that come almost every night. Sometimes vivid, sometimes not. Usually always about his parents, or the dread doctors, or his sister.

Stiles looks him over thoughtfully. Theo keeps his eyes carefully glued to the television. Nightmares a weakness no one has to no about him, especially not Stiles. But Stiles' eyes won't turn away. "You have nightmares?" He asks. He sounds curious, the usual bite from his voice gone.

Theo swallows, glancing at tge human momentarily. He's done telling the truth, Stiles definetly doesn't need to know the extent of his night terrors. He looks away, quickly, answering, "Everyone has nightmares sometimes." 

Stiles is still staring at him. Trying to read him, Theo guesses. Stiles always likes to everything about everything, doesn't he? Every single little detail. And while Theo's pretty good at hiding his flaws, Stiles is really good at reading people. Scarily good.

"Do monsters get nightmares?" He asks. Theo clenches his jaw. 

".. you think I'm a monster?"

Theo would not be surprised if the answer was yes. He's done terrible things, killed people, hurt people. And he's not exactly morally sound. He's a bit of a socipath. The perfect killer. He's always been a bit unfeeling, then the dread doctors gave him power, and it was a terrible combination.

But, then Theo is very surprised when Stiles answers, "I used to. But since you've come back.. you're more human, I guess."

Theo stares at him. Stiles stares back. Every single time Theo thinks he can't be more in love with this boy, he sinks deeper into his obesession. Theo lets out a small breath. "I'm trying," he says quietly. Trying for _him_. 

Stiles gives him a small nod. A steady blush is creeping on his cheeks and on his neck, obscenely red against his pale skin. He turns back to the TV, not even really watching it, just trying to hide his eyes from Theo's. Theo smiles. Friends? Ha. This is so much more for both of them. Patience, though. This 'friendship' is not gonna last long. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 more to go!!!! Leave a comment if you liked this!!


	14. Chapter 14

Theo glances at the human sitting next to him as he drives down the preserve's dirt road, setting sun casting a bright orange glow on him. Stiles is fiddling with the radio, smelling a bit anxious. Well, he should, everytime they encounter the omega it seems to get somehow stronger. Even Scott can't fight the thing off. 

But here they are anyways, checking if there are any clues on where this thing is living and hoping they don't run into it. The body count is currently up to twelve. They also have no idea what this creature's motivation is, since the bodies have no connection to one another. It seems this monster is simply a killing machine with no ryme or reason. Which is a problem, to say the least. 

Stiles is clutching his metal bat between his fingers, like it could help. Stiles isn't strong enough to take on this beast. But from his bravery and willingness to keep returning to the forest, you'd think he was.

Theo pulls the car over near some trees, and pulls the his keys from the ignition. Stiles jumps out first, taking his bat with him. Theo follows quickly after. "Which way do we even go?" Theo asks him, looking around the thick forest.

"Can you smell anything?" Stiles asks, turning to him, "Blood? A body? A secret werewolf lair?"

Theo sniffs the air. Besides Stiles' overwhelming scent, he can smell the vague scent of rotting flesh. But that's probably from all the chimeras dead at the nemeton. "I kind of smell blood," he says, "but nothing that strong."

Stiles sighs, then says, "Let's try to follow the path then." Theo nods, and they start walking along it.

Since the whole 'just friends' thing, Stiles seems more friendly with him. Well, friendly's a strong word. Less aggressive is a better term for it. He treats Theo like more of an ally then someone he has to worry about. Which makes Theo pretty happy. His patience is finally leading somewhere. He also likes the way Stiles blushes when Theo flirts with him.

Stiles rubs his hands together, as a gust of wind blows through the cool summer night, shaking the leaves around them. Theo lets a smirk grow on his lips. "Wanna hold hands?" He asks playfully. Stiles turns to him with a light glare. Theo adds, still grinning, "What? Friends can hold hands."

Stiles turns away, shaking his head. "We're not that good of friends."

Theo chuckles, turning away from the human and back towards the winding trees. "No?" Theo asks lightly, "We're just close enough to make out and share beds, then?"

Stiles narrows his eyes at him. "You are annoyingly persistent, you know that?"

Theo shrugs, smile not fading. "Just being _friendly_."

Stiles huffs out a small laugh. Theo's smile grows at the sound. It seems that Theo revealing all of his dark, secret feelings actually helped their relationship. Stiles doesn't see him as some big, bad, sociopathic monster anymore. He realized that Theo does have emotions (no matter how hard he tries to bury them).

The meer thought if Stiles knowing all of Theo's vunrebilities used to be terrifying. He never thought that it would actually help get him. Manipulation would've never worked with Stiles anyways, he's too smart

"You really don't understand the concept of friends, do you?" Stiles asks, snark dripping into his tone.

Theo shrugs. "I guess I don't have enough practice."

Stiles shakes his head again, looking amused. Theo's smile somehow grows bigger. They walk further into the woods as the sun rapidly sets around them. It casts a red glow on both the boys. "Let's cut through here," Theo suggests, as the path gets steeper, gesturing to the thick patch of bushes and trees beside them.

They both turn from the path, and start walking through the bushes, Stiles in front of him. But since Stiles is clumsy just walking on a wooden floor, he's having a bit of trouble keeping his balance. After a moment of struggle, he trips over a vine and stumbles backwards. 

Theo catches the human with ease, wrapping his arms tightly around his back, and tugging him close to make sure he doesn't fall. When he looks down, Stiles is staring back up at him. His eyes travel Theo's face for a moment, then they find his lips. His tongue darts out and licks his bottom lip, in that way that Theo finds so attractive.

"Do _you_ understand the concept of friendship?" Theo teases. Stiles' eyes widen and he flails out of Theo's arms, back onto his feet.

"I was _not_ about to kiss you." He says with a dirty glare. Theo smirks. Stiles clenches his teeth and adds, "You're the one who grabbed me, I wasn't gonna kiss you."

"Sure." Theo says coyly. Stiles rolls his eyes, and continues walking. Theo chuckles, following after him.

They reach the other side of the path after a minute, and continue walking, as the sunny red sky turns darker, giving them less light. Theo sniffs the air, and catches the intense scent of blood and mercury. The nemeton is close. Way to close. Stiles looks to him and must notice the concern, so he asks, "What?"

Theo turns back to him. "Uh- nothing," he says, "Just caught a scent. It's nothing."

Stiles narrows his eyes suspiciously. He keeps walking a moment later. Theo follows behind him, trying to keep his breathing steady. It's fine. This is fine. They won't just stumble upon the nemeton, the thing is too hard to find.

But then Stiles is exclaiming, "Hey, is that the nemeton?" And then he's walking from the trail and to a patch of trees. Theo quickly chases after, and catches him just in time for them both to stumble upon the big tree stump surrounded by twenty or so dead chimeras. "It is," Stiles, stopping in his tracks. Theo huffs out a breath. 

"Let's keep following the trail," Theo suggests, maybe a bit too urgently. Stiles turns to him, suspicion returning in his eyes. Theo adds quickly, "The omega wouldn't leave bodies here. We're wasting time."

Stiles turns away, looking back at the bodies. Theo's eyes instantly find the man from the club, with blood soaking his chest. Stiles eyes thankfully have not spotted it yet. "C'mon," Theo presses desperatley, "Stiles, let's keep looking."

It's like it happens in slow motion, the moment Stiles' eyes lock with the dead man on the edge of the nemeton. His entire face transforms into one of confusion. He walks over to it, then his eyes widen when he recognizes the face. Of course, Stiles remembers, even though it was weeks ago. He always remembers.  
Then when he sees the claw marks, which haven't ripped the guy apart like the omega, he makes the connection, Theo can see it in his face.

His head snaps to Theo. Theo is suddenly saying, "Stiles, please let me-"

Then he's being slammed hard against the tree behind him. Theo grunts, as Stiles bites out, "I _knew_ you were lying, I knew you were still a lying peice of shit!"

The rage is back, bubbling up in his gut, when he sees how angry Stiles looks at him. Theo takes a forceful deep breath. "Stiles, I can explain-"

Stiles' hands tighten in Theo's sweater. "I knew we couldn't trust you- _god_ , you fucking tricked us all- _again_!" Theo opens his mouth to speak, but Stiles continues, "So what is it this time?" He spits out, "Using me to get to Scott? To the pack?"

"No, Stiles it's not like that-"

"You made me think you _loved_ me!" Stiles shouts, eyes glistening. And oh, that makes Theo's heart break a little bit. Stiles' nails dig into his shirt, as he says, "And I fucking believed you, like an idiot!"

"Stiles, I didn't lie!" Theo is trying to say, trying to fix this mess. Then Stiles clenches his teeth, and releases his shirt, stepping away from the chimera, still looking beyond pissed. Then he turns and starts walking away. "Stiles!" Theo calls after him, taking a step foward. 

Stiles abruptly turns around, and venemously spits out, "I trusted you, you son of bitch!" His voice cracks on the last words, but otherwise remains angry, "I was actually stupid enough to trust you again!"

Then he turns back around, and starts storming off in the opposite direction. "Stiles, wait!" Theo calls, taking several steps foward.

Stiles doesn't say anything as he gets further away, almost completely out of sight. Theo stops in his tracks. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck. Nice going, you fucked things up, like you always do_. Theo growls in frustration, louder than he meant to. He ruined everything. Of course he just had to kill that stupid guy. He couldn't just be a normal person and let it go.

Once Stiles completely out of sight, Theo takes a calming breath, but feels anything but. He turns around to follow him, but is confronted by a morphed werewolf face with bright blue eyes in front of him. Befire he can even process whats happening claws are being plunged into his chest.

Theo growls loudly, clawed hand swiping at the omega. The omega twists his claws before forcibly pulling out of Theo's stomach, then runs. Theo looks down to his chest, as blood drips down his chin. Fuck, that hurts. Theo slowly crumbles to his knees, letting a ragged breath. One of hands move to the open cut that isn't healing. He groans, toppling over, head hitting the dirt. 

Theo stares up at the sky. It feels as if his insides have been ripped out. And maybe they have, he's carefully not looking down at his wounds. Theo reaches for his phone, but his pocket is empty, and he realizes with frustration that he left it in the car. When Theo opens his mouth to yell or shout, blood fills his throat, choking him. Theo coughs and splutters for air, one hand digging into the grass beneath him.

Damn, Theo's gonna die. Die alone, in the middle of the woods, next to countless dead bodies that he helped kill. How fitting. What an ending, right? Every bad thing Theo's ever done is coming back to bite him right in ass. Hard. It's almost poetic in a way. 

But the real kicker is, he's gonna die before Stiles knows the truth. Stiles is always going to think of Theo as a liar and a murderer. And maybe he should. Maybe this is what Theo's deserved all along. Why on earth did he ever think Stiles would want him? Who would want a _monster_? Stiles will be happier without him, won't he?

Theo closes his eyes, feeling conciousness leave his body, and waits for the darkness to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I'LL UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE! 
> 
> ONLY TWO MORE TO GO!!!


	15. Chapter 15

Darkness comes for a little while. But then conciousness returns slowly. The first thing Theo notices is that he's no longer on the uncomfortable forest floor, he's on a soft blanket. But the pain in his chest is still throbbing, he still feels like his guts are twisted all wrong in his chest. But, thankfully, at least they all seem to be _in_ his chest now.

Theo opens his eyes, and sees a bright light. He blinks a few times, and when his vision adjusts, he sees the white ceiling above his bed. He hums curiously, having no recollection of getting up and making his way here.

He sits up, slowly as to not further hurt himself, and that's when he sees Stiles, sitting on the edge of the bed, back against the wall, and knees pulled up to his chest. He looks tired, and has blood coating his plaid shirt. "Stiles?" Theo asks, not entirely sure he isn't imagining this. Or maybe this is the afterlife. Theo certainly didn't expect to go to the good part of it, though, so that wouldn't make sense.

Stiles sighs out a breath as soon as he hears the words. "I thought you died." He says, sounding more inconvienced then concerned.

"So did I." Theo says back, voice a bit weak. He looks down at his bare chest, noting that yes, his guts are still inside of him, but his wounds are still bloody and not fully healed yet. He notices his shirt and coat in a bloody pile on the floor, and he looks back to Stiles. "Did you carry me back here?"

"More like dragged." Stiles snaps, annoyed, "You're fucking heavy, you know that? And of course you had to get attacked in like- the furthest spot from the car."

Theo smiles. Stiles dragged him back here. Even after discovering the body. He still likes him. Stiles shoots him a glare, looking away. "I thought you'd hate me." Theo admits, shifting into a more comfortable position, leaning against the headboard.

Stiles bites his bottom lip. He doesn't turn back to Theo as he asks, "Why'd you kill that guy?"

Theo's smile falls. The same reason he does everything. For Stiles. It seemed like a good idea at the time, eliminating a threat to their relationship. "I was jealous." He says simply.

Stiles shakes his head. "I hardly even talked to him- I didn't even let him buy me a drink."

"... I got unreasonbly jealous." Theo grants with a sigh, "I know that. And I really do regret it."

"Regret doesn't make it okay." Stiles snaps, finally looking to him.

Theo grits his teeth. "I'm not used to this, alright?" Theo admits, "I don't have much of a conscience I guess. But with you- I don't know. You make me want to be normal."

Theo's surprised how true the words are. He has no more desire for power, or strength. He just wants to be happy. Happy with this amazing boy he's fallen for. Stiles seems to understand this, as his glare disapears. Stiles' face actually softens a bit, but he still asks, "Is this how it will always be? You get jealous of someone I talk to, kill them, and then feel bad? Then expect me to forgive you for it?"

Theo scoots closer to the boy in front of him. And he's happy that Stiles doesn't flinch back or try to move away. "I can change," he says, then corrects, "I'm trying to change. For you."

Stiles stares at him witn an unreadable face. His eyes drift down to Theo's lips, then back to his eyes. Theo holds his breath, waiting for him to say something, anything. Stiles opens his mouth and finally says, "I don't want to like you."

"But you do." Theo says with a small grin, coming even closer to the boy, so he's only inches away, the movement kind of hurting his injured chest. But it's worth it. "And I really like you. So why don't you take a chance on me? I think I could show you a good time."

Stiles shakes his head, huffing out a reluctant laugh. "You're gonna keep bothering me until I date you, aren't you?"

Theo's lips curl into a smirk. "Yeah." He says softly. He slowly reaches a hand up to Stiles' cheek, and Stiles doesn't flinch away. Theo leans in and kisses Stiles' softly. Stiles reaches a hand in Theo's hair, and gently runs his fingers through it. Theo was wrong. This is heaven.

Theo gently moves one hand down Stiles' back, until he reaches the hem of his plaid shirt. He lifts the shirt a bit to caress the skin there. He should probably be taking this slow, but god, he's waited so long, he really can't help himself. After a moment of that, he moves his hands to unbutton Stiles' shirt. Stiles opens his eyes for a moment, but does not protest. He leans further into the kiss, in fact.

All Theo's patience is finally paying off. Stiles is doing this of his own free will, Theo didn't even manipulate him into it. This was meant to be. Maybe fate is real, maybe Stiles was made for him.

As soon as Theo's finished with the buttons, he all but rips off the shirt, revealing a black t-shirt underneath. Theo pulls it off swiftly, revealing a pale chest that's dotted with moles. He's so beautiful. So perfect. Theo moves down to Stiles' neck, sucking on a spot below his ear. He's rewarded when Stiles lets out a breathy groan. Theo's pants tighten at the sound.

Stiles' hands are still in Theo's hair, as Theo takes a hold of his hips, and slowly lowers him onto his back, still kissing his neck. Theo's wounds still aren't healed, but he forgets about them for the time being, climbing on top of Stiles. Hell, he could have a bullet in his head and he'd still be doing this, there's quite literally nothing that could interupt this beautiful moment in time.

Theo moves from Stiles' pale, now hickey covered, neck to his collar bone. Stiles moans again, resting his head on the bed. While Theo sucks another bruise onto there, his hands move to Stiles' jeans. He unzips them with ease, and reaches a hand inside. Slowly, of course, he doesn't want to rush this too much, he wants it to last as long as possible.

"Fuck." Stiles groans when Theo's hand finds his dick. It's half hard, and Theo lets out a breathy, seductive laugh. Theo pulls his pants and boxers down just enough to reveal his cock. He takes it in his hand, and strokes carefully. Stiles moans louder, eyes squeezed shut.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do this." Theo says gruffly into his neck. Stiles lets out a breathy moan as Theo's careful fingers run over a vein. 

Stiles moves his hands from gripping the bed to Theo's jeans. He goes for Theo's belt, unbuckling it and pulling it out. He throws it off the bed, and works on Theo's fly. Theo closes his eyes for a moment. This is everything he's wanted to force on Stiles months. A year, almost. And Stiles is just giving it freely. It's incredible.

As soon as Stiles hands find his dick, Theo's eyes snap back open and he can tell they're glowing bright gold. It's taking everything in his power not to flip Stiles over and ram right into him. But foreplay is good too. 

"Damn," Stiles says, right hand wrapping around Theo's hard cock, "You're really into this."

Theo smirks. He nips at Stiles neck, murmuring raspily, "You have no fucking idea."

Theo pulls his hand out of the humans pants, instead pulling them down along with his boxers. Then, suddenly Stiles is completely naked in his bed. Theo's had how many wet dreams and fanatasies about this? Hundreds? Thousands?

Stiles isn't the only naked one for long, though, as Stiles pulls Theo's jeans down as well. Theo finishes the job, throwing the pants onto the bedroom floor. He goes for Stiles' neck, but Stiles pushes him back by his shoulders.

"What, what?" Theo asks desperately, running his hand through Stiles' hair. 

Stiles swallows. He looks between the two of them, between their two naked bodies. "If we do- well, _this_ ," he says, "Then you have to know that we're not _dating_. And you can't get all possessive and crazy on me. By having sex with you, I'm not suddenly yours. Alright?"

Theo smirks again. "I know." He lies. Sex, dating, marriage, that's always been the plan. After this, they'll be together soon enough. And Stiles has always belonged to Theo. No matter what.

Stiles sighs. He seems to be debating this in his head. Well, can't let that go on too long. Theo leans back down and kisses Stiles' neck. Stiles moans, leaning into him. Theo pulls away a moment later, asking, "Have you ever done this before. With a guy?" 

Stiles shakes his head, breathing heavily. Theo's smirk grows a little wider, knowing he'll be the first to do this. He moves away from Stiles, moving to his bedside table. He grabs a bottle of lube, and closes the drawer. "Condoms?" Stiles asks, sitting up a bit. Theo lets out a laugh. He crawls back to Stiles and pulls him in close. "We don't need condoms. Werewolves can't carry disease remember?"

Stiles says a small "Oh." Before Theo is back on top of him. Theo desperately wants his cum to drip out of Stiles when this is over. He wants Stiles to smell of him, and only of him.

Their lips meet again, this time gentler. One of the humans hands curl into Theo's hair, and he closes his eyes. Theo opens the bottle and squirts some of the liquid onto his fingers. He slowly pushes a single digit into Stiles. "Holy- _oh my god_ ," Stiles says, pulling from the kiss and widening his eyes.

Theo can't help but laugh at the display. He keeps pushing into the tight heat, until he's knuckles deep. "Jesus Christ.." Stiles rasps out, squeezing his eyes shut again and letting his head fall back onto the mattress. 

"Bad?" Theo asks, giving Stiles a moment to adjust before moving. Theo finds it a little hard to believe that Stiles has never experimented like this before. Based on his internet history (Theo has certainly had a good look at his computer when he wasn't at home) he definetly knows quite a lot about this. 

"No," Stiles breaths out, "Just- weird?"

Theo laughs again, moving the finger a bit out, then pushing it back in. "Weird is good," He says with a grin. Weird is better than bad, right?

After a few moments of finger-fucking him, Stiles relaxes a little. "Ready for another?" Theo asks Stiles, who's propped up on his elbows and eyes are now wide open.

Stiles bites his lips. Oh, Jesus, what Theo would do to that mouth. _Will_ do to that mouth when the time is right. "Yeah, I guess," he mutters, eyes hooded with lust. Theo's smirk grows impossibly wider as he adds another finger. Stiles takes this one much easier, face not even crunching up in pain. 

After a minute or so of thrusting two fingers in, Stiles says in a huff of impatience, "Alright, I'm good, let's just do it."

"Gladly," Theo says, pulling the fingers out with an audible pop. He grabs the underside of both of Stiles' legs and tugs, causing Stiles to scoot foward enough for Theo to line his cock with his hole. He places his arms on either side of Stiles' neck, trapping him in. 

"Ready?" Theo asks, face a few inches from the human of his desires'. The room is heavy with the scent of lust and precome. Theo is honestly afraid that anytime now he'll wake up hard and aching. 

"Yeah." Stiles says simply, pushing his ass up and moving a hand to stroke his own cock. God, he's so perfect. 

Theo pushes his hips foward slowly. Stiles' eyes tighten and he mutters, "For the love of god.." as the tip sinks into him. Theo groans as he slides into the tight heat. "How's that feel?" Theo asks, biting his lip, pleasure coiling in his gut. 

"God," Stiles only moans in response, as Theo thrusts into him until he's balls deep, "Theo, _god_.."

Theo is panting. "Yeah, fuck, say my name," Theo says into Stiles' ear. He bottoms out and slowly thrusts back in. Fuck, he's tight. Theo's cock is throbbing amd sending pleasure up with entire body. He knew this would be amazing. 

"Theo." Stiles repeats, jacking himself off, toes curling. Theo grabs his thighs, pulling him impossibly closer. Stiles wraps his legs around Theo's waist. It's easy to hear his heartbeat, feel every twitch of the humans body, when they're this close. Theo wishes they could stay this close for the rest of time.

Theo fucks into the body under him with an urgent pace. Stiles is moaning and squeaking after every thrust. "Stiles," Theo grunts, burying his nose in his pale neck. "Fuck, Stiles."

"Oh, _fuck_ ," Stiles moans, mouth opening as he cums. It splatters both of their chests, and the smell of it alone has Theo pounding harder into his ass.

It doesn't take long before the knot in Theo's gut uncoils and he spills inside of him. He thrusts in a few more times as his cock is softening, but then pulls out. He looks down at the boy under him. He's never seen anyone looked so blissed out. Theo smiles, leaning down to leave a trail of kisses on his neck.

Theo collaspes down next to Stiles. "Jesus Christ," Stiles says, voice wrecked, running a hand through his hair, "I can't believe we just had sex."

Theo huffs out a laugh. He reaches over the side of the bed, and picks up the comforter that managed to fall off in there urgency. He pulls it over himself and Stiles, scooting closer. Stiles surprisingly layshis head on Theo's pillow, head resting inches away from Theo's. Theo smirks and reaches for his hand under the blanket.

"I- uh, have to go home," Stiles says sleepily, making no move to get up.

"Stay," Theo says quietly, feeling content to take a nap here for a few hours, "For a little while at least. Sleep. Or I can order some food. Whatever you want."

Stiles closes his eyes. "Both," he yawns, "both is good."

Theo smiles. This is like a fucking dream, or a fairytale, or something. He's never felt so content in his entire life. Never gelt so good. 

So happy.

Huh. So this is what pure happiness feels like? No wonder Scott is so chipper all the time. This would put anyone in a good mood.

He leans down and places a single kiss on Stiles' forehead, then pulls the human close, closing his eyes as well. He drifts asleep again, this time knowing that when he wakes up, Stiles will be next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALLY! 
> 
> Only one more chapter! Thanks so much for all the lovely comments! I'm really gonna miss this fic!


	16. Chapter 16

When Theo wakes up, the smell of sex and Stiles hits his nose. He smiles instantly, recalling what happened just a few hours ago. He opens his eyes, spotting Stiles' naked back from where he's lying on the opposite side of the bed, asleep. 

Theo quickly scoots close, wrapping an arm around his middle. They're definitely going to spend a lot of time cuddling. And sex. Lots and lots of sex. Then more cuddling. It will be a good system. 

Stiles stirs a bit, yawning. He turns in Theo's arms, sleepily burying his head into Theo's chest. He murmurs something under his breath, then instantly falls back to sleep. Theo huffs out a small laugh, running his through his hair.

Oh yes, Theo can get used to this. 

-

Theo watches Stiles stuff a slice of pizza into his mouth from where he's sitting on the bed, back against the headboard. Theo grins amusedly at the sight, taking a bite of his own olive covered slice. It's nearly one in the morning by now, and Stiles hasn't made a move to leave yet. He hasn't even put his shirt back on. 

Damn. Theo really lucked out with choosing Stiles, didn't he? Nobody else would stick around after finding that body. But Stiles... he's different. Special.

Theo feels giddy. Excited. And not just about the kissing, and the sex. He's excited for more moments like this. Just sitting together. Eating together. Talking. Or even just sitting in silence. Finally not being alone.

Theo knows this was never just all about dating Stiles. It's about companionship. He just didn't realize how much he craved it until this monent. Huh. Funny, isn't it? What a clear mind could make you realize. Theo feels like an actual weight has been lifted off his chest.

Stiles looks up from his pizza, then huffs out a laugh. "You stare at me alot, ya know that?"

Theo smirks. It feels good to not have to brush it off. "I know. You're nice to look at."

Stiles shakes his head, finishing his crust. "I don't get you, Theo," he says, "You could probably get anybody- pretty easily, too- but for some reason you chose _me_ to be obsessed with."

"You don't give yourself enough credit," Theo says throwing crust back into the box, taking a seat next to him against the wall, "I could name a million things great about you."

Theo takes Stiles hand in his. Stiles looks at their interlocked fingers for a few moments, but doesn't pull away. "We're still not dating." He reminds him anyways, "This is purely sexual."

"Friends with benefits?" Theo asks with an amused smirk.

"Reluctantly." Stiles says back, looking at him with challenge in his eyes. Theo only chuckles, leaning in and pressing his lips against Stiles'. Stiles eagerly replies with a kiss of his own.

The kiss is interupted by Stiles phone ringing from its spot on the bedside table. Stiles quickly grabs it, looking down at the contact, then raising it to his ear. "Hey, Scott," he says.

Scott says something on the other line that's hard to make out, what with Theo focused on Stiles' pink lips. "Oh, yeah, sorry. I'm at Theo's.. yeah, he was um- hurt, so I'm- um- making sure he doesn't die, I guess."

Scott says, " _Oh, good! I'm glad you two are finally getting along!_ "

Stiles shoots Theo a look, to which Theo smirks at. "Yeah, I guess we are.." he mutters back, scratching the back of his head. Scott says something else, to which Stiles responds, "Okay, I'll be home.. in the morning. Yeah. Bye, buddy."

Then he hangs up. "Morning, huh?" Theo asks smugly, brushing a hand across Stiles' neck. "What will we do to pass the time?"

Stiles shakes his head, leaning in again, while saying, "Shut up," and kissing him intently. Theo huffs a small laugh out, wrapping his hands around Stiles' waist and pulling him close. This is why Theo was patient. And this is his reward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finale Chapter! Ahh! 
> 
> I loved writing this story! I'd like to thank everyone from the bottom of my heart for all the sweet and incouraging comments. I bever expected such positive feedback when I began this, and it definitely gave me the courage to finish! ❤
> 
> I hope everyone's satisfied with this ending. It's what I always intended to end with. 
> 
> (P.S. I've been thinking about writing another story, a continuation of this in Stiles p.o.v, so if you're sad it's over, you might have that to look foward to ;)


End file.
